Bon and Bon!
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Tsu is feeling lonely, so Watari decides to teleport Hisoka there, but he gets younger Hisoka instead! What happens when little Hisoka calls Tsu daddy and Hisoka mommy? And how will Hisoka react! Final Chapter!
1. Watari's Accident

_**Chris**: Hello all, thought you all might want a nice fanfic. (Well duhh, probably why your here) Well, I hope you enjoy this, read and review! And for those of you who havnt read any of my stories yet, I pop up before and after each fanfic and randomly talk about nothingness, so, enjoy!_

_Synopsis: Tsuzuki is feeling the loneliness that only comes from a man longing to take care of something smaller, almost like a father figure. But Watari has a plan! Creating a small drawing, Watari reaches in and pulls out a small boy, but opps! Now a child Hisoka is running around the JuOhCho, and Tsuzuki is more then happy to care for him. What happens when the real Hisoka gets back? And what will they do when the small Hisoka starts calling Tsuzuki "daddy" and Hisoka " mommy"?_Chapter 1

Tsuzuki sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, staring numbly out the window. He had been doing this everyday since Hisoka had left for a private mission. He had no one to talk to now. Everyone was off doing their own things and had to time to deal with his happy frantics. With another sigh, Tsuzuki closed his eyes and turned away, playing with a small piece of paper on his desk.

Time alone gave him time to think, something he didn't enjoy doing most of the time. This time though, this time was different. His mind began to wander to times when he was alive, inside the asylum. When he would just lay in bed and stare out at the sky.

What had he been thinking of then? Well, a lot of things. You tend to think a lot when you don't move. His mind always began to swirl, to events and wished, to the past and the future. Yet there was this small insane thought that always entered his mind.

He was older then, in his late twenties, and there had been a sweet nurse who often took care of him when the doctor was out. She would smile at him and cover him up, talk to him even though he didn't say a word back. She would speak of her days in the hospital and what events had happened during the day. Most of it was just idle chatter, probably things she wanted to get off her chest. Many time she spoke of names he had never heard about, but he never stopped her, just listened with half open eyes.

Then she spoke of something that had struck a cord, not a bad one mind you, but a cord non-the-less. She began talking about her future. Apparently there was a boy whom she liked a lot, someone very kind and dear to her, and they wanted a child. She talked of how desperately she wanted a baby of her very own, someone to hold and cuddle, someone who would love her as much and she loved it. Someone who would play with her and she could play back, someone to teach and to help when they were ill. Someone who needed her.

He had forgotten that conversation for so long. So why had he suddenly remembered?

He needed someone.

The door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. In walked Watari, a smile on his delicate face, gold locks falling around his face. His hair wasn't put in the normal ponytail, or braid as it sometimes was also in. The chemist (or mechanical engineer, though he doesn't like to admit) took one look at his face and stridded over, standing above him, hands on his hips.

" What's wrong Tsu?" He asked, face serious.

The older Shinigami waved it off. " Nothing, its nothing."

Watari sat down next to him and stared off out the window, mind working like a clock. After a few seconds he dared ventured to ask more.

" Do you miss Bon?"

" A bit..."

" Tsu, are you having those thoughts again?"

" A bit..."

Finally Watari stood, patting the older man on the shoulder and walking out of the room as quietly as possible, not that he thought Tsuzuki would even notice. Shutting the door, Watari sighed, then bolted down the halls as fast as possible, a wild grin on his face.

Inside his lab the mad chemists beloved owl opened its eyes as its master walked in, the smile of an insane man plastered on his face. 003's feathers puffed for a few seconds before it realized who it was and flew down, perching itself on Watari's shoulder. Lightly it nipped him on the ear, gaining long fingers to rub its feathers gently.

" Tsu-San is feeling sad 003, we cant have that!" He yelled, not really meaning it toward the small owl. Reaching out he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. " He needs a friend!"

As best as he could, with his five year old art skills, Watari began doodling on the white piece of paper. A content smile formed on his face when he thought it completed.

The white paper was covered in black ink, scribbles in every direction. What it almost represented was what looked like a head, two large ovals for eyes looking outward. The figure seemed to have a smaller body then normal, but there was no huge detail.

" Maybe he just misses Bon! Maybe I can drag him away from what he's doing for a second and tell him Tsu's feeling lonely. He will be real mad, but its a hypothesis that must be tested!"

Mad laughter filled the room as Watari's hand began to glow and he reached inside the paper, eyes closed. The paper folded in beneath him, but he paid no heed. His eyes shot open when he felt his hand come in contact with a wrist, and with all his strength, Watari yanked the individual out.

OO

A small body cowered in the corner of a dark room, curled in a small ball. It sobbed quietly, hands covering its face. Every once in a while the figure dared peek its head up, only to feel another wave of tears and nausea overcome it.

" Im sorry." The child muttered over and over again. " Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry."

Suddenly something bright flashed into his eyes, blinding him from the darkness that was the basement. The child opened its eyes to shriek, hands coming up in front of its face, when a hand reached out from the light, grasping his tiny wrist and wrenching him upward. The child didn't have time to resist.

The portal closed.

OO

Watari coughed, wincing from the smoke covering and burning his eyes. " What happened?"

Something small was in his lap, frantically trying to escape. Wrapping his arms around the tiny body Watari opened his eyes against the smoke and looked down.

His eyes went a lot wider then before.

" Hisoka? Your... your small!"

_O **Chris**: Yeah, I know, short chapter, but that was just to get the grip of the situation as you will. Us geniuses work in mysterious ways ya know. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to review! Righteo! See yas all!_


	2. Opps

_**Chris**: Wow you guys, thanks so much for so many reviews! Seven, and all in one day, I really didn't expect it. In any case, you were all very kind to me in the reviews, and I appreciate it a lot, so I decided to continue this faster then expected. Seven reviews... Well, keep dishing them out and I'll keep writing, deal! Thanks ya'll!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Watari coughed, wincing from the smoke covering and burning his eyes. " What happened?"

Something small was in his lap, frantically trying to escape. Wrapping his arms around the tiny body Watari opened his eyes against the smoke and looked down.

His eyes went a lot wider then before.

" Hisoka? Your... your small!"

On his lap a young child sat, huge emerald eyes that only one person in the world could hold looked up at him in shock. The child was only clothed in a dirty kimono, ripped and shredded in several area's, and his blond hair was tasseled in all directions, obviously not brushed in a while. The young Hisoka stared at him in almost disbelief, too shocked to move from his spot.

As slowly and carefully as possible Watari stood, craddling the child in his arms.The young Hisoka continued to stare for a moment, but as soon as he felt himself being listed he shrieked, kicking out with all his might. Watari just dodged the assult as well as 003, who had now perched herself on the bookcase, feathers puffing out in anger. It took all he could to hold Hisoka in his arms and not allow him to escape.

" Calm down Bon-sa... Bon... Bon-chan! Calm!" He almost begged, his mind searching for a new suffix to call the young one.

After a few seconds he stopped, looking up at Watari again. A warm aura filled his mind, causing his body to relax. It was kinder then any he had ever felt before, and he liked it. Hisoka blinked again, looking up into Watari's own deep eyes, and he reached up.

" Ouch!"

Watari winced as Hisoka grabbed a peice of his long golden locks, pulling on them experimentally. He allowed it though, and moved so that Hisoka was being comfortably craddled in his arm, on his hip on the left side. With a sigh he opened the lab door, taking a step out.

" This is going to be interesting to explain to Tatsumi..."

OO

At that very moment the dark haired man was sitting at his desk, folding several different work papers and doing small calculations in his mind. Needed to keep the budgets low after all.

A knock vibrated around the room from the other side of the office door. With a sigh Tatsumi looked up, fixing his glasses on his nose.

" Yes, come in."

The door clowly creeped open, and Watari's head peaked in. He had a nervouse smile on his face, one that almost read I-did-something-wrong-and-want-you-to-fix-it. Tatsumi could already feel his blood boiling, but he remained calm, instead standing and leaning forward against the desk.

" And you need?" He finally asked, wondering in his mind if it was a good idea.

Oddly enough Watari pushed open the door with his right hip, stepping sideways into the room. The smile stayed plastered on his face as he inched his way in. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence he laughed, taking one hand and rubbing the back of his head.

" Well Tasumi..." He began. " I kinda made a mistake... you see Tsu-san was feeling bad and I just wanted to make him happier, so I tried to grab Hisoka from wherever he was and... I messed up." He laughed again, a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.

Once again he could feel anger welling up inside of him. " Like how?"

Watari turned so his left side faced Tatsumi and the older Shinigami gasped in shock. Clinging onto the blond was a small looking Hisoka, fists clenched against the fabric of his lab coat. The dirty child looking up with large eyes, tear stains streaking down the dry face. Watari cooed, his own eyes going big, and bent down slightly to get a better hold of the young one.

" What did you do to Kurosaki!" Tatsumi finally yelled, rushing over.

The child screeched, burying his face into Watari's coat. Almost like instinct Watari moved to the right, avoiding Tatsumi altogether. He began to whisper to the young one, rocking him back and forth.

" Dont worry, mean old Tatsumi wont hurt you."

" What did you call me!"

" Shh, remember, Hisoka is an empath! Dont be so angry!"

With this Tatsumi shut up, choosing to relax as best as possible and close his eyes. He fell back, leaning against one arm on the desk. With a deep sigh he began to rub his temple with his free hand. " What are we going to do?"

" Umm... actually... this isnt OUR Kurosaki..."

" What..."

" Well, I think I pulled this one out of another dimension..."

" WHAT!"

Watari scowled. " Please, no yelling in front of the child!"

Tatsumi growled and glared at the scientist. " You better find a way to bring him back!"

Without warning the child looked up, eyes filling again with tears. He looking away fron Tatsumi, focus instead on Watari.

" Am I going back into the dark basement? I dont like it there..."

These small words, although very few, seemed to strike Tatsumi. He lowered his pointed finger from Watari, eyes warming slightly. With a defeated sigh he walked over, reaching and hoisting the child from Watari's tight grasp. The young Hisoka looked at him with was looked like curiousity and... fear? As best as possible Tatsumi smiled, craddling him as he saw Watari doing. Almost as if taking it as an invitation the child made himself comfortable before his two large empty eyes looked up at Tatsumi's own dark ones.

" I dont know yet." Before the child could cry Tatsumi lifted a finger, shushing him. " But for right now, until we can figure out something, you can stay here."

A small smile formed on Hisoka's lips, and the child reached up and threw his arms around Tatsumi's neck. The shadow users eyes went wide, and he just stood there for a second, feeling Hisoka's grip tighten. Finally, thanks to the evil smirk on Watari's face, Tatsumi hugged him back. Tugging Hisoka off of him he placed the child on the ground, but the boy didnt release his hand. In defeat Tatsumi sat down on his desk and felt the boy climb ontop of his lap and curl onto his chest, head laying on the crook of his neck.

" He likes you." Watari giggled.

" Shu... be quiet you..." Tatsumi growled, patting Hisoka on the head. " We cant call him Hisoka, its much to confusing. What should be call him?"

" How about Soka? Its simple, and makes some sense. He's Bon-chan, and the older one is Bon-san!"

" Cant you say Hisoka yet?"

Tatsumi raised a finger to his lips, then looked down. It seemed as if Soka had fallen asleep, his breathing evened out.

Watari sighed and sat down on top of Tatsumi's desk, much to his disapproval. " Must be just when his family started punishing him. He seems to be very childish, not anything like the Bon we know."

Tatsumi nodded and held the child close, closing his eyes. With a sigh he began to rock back and forth, mind calculating once more.

His eyes shot open, a thought htting his mind.

" What are we going to tell Hisoka when he comes back?"

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Yeah, short, but alot longer then my last chapter... ok, maybe not alot, but this one was 152 lines long and the only was was 119, so ha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Mwahahahahahahaha! (I also learned how to use these dumb italics and stuff, yes! I am awsome! -)_


	3. Tsuzuki, meet Soka

_**Chris**: Another chapter, actually Im just making it after the last one, -LOL-. Figure I mine as well get this done as soon as possible, but I enjoy keeping people waiting. Well, I havnt even put up the second chapter as I'm writing this, so I dont know how it turned out, but hopefully you enjoyed it... Wow I'm pathetic. Well, in any case, woot!_

_Also, italics means thinking. The past chapters didnt really have anyone thinking so I didnt see a reason in adding it. And whenever a Shikigami talks its in bold, mostly Touda..._

_And for _hmmm... _who reviews, thanks. The reason that Hisoka hasnt dissapeared is because Watari pulled Soka out of a different dimension, and different time warp. Hisoka's life is already done and everything, Soka's is just beginning. What happens to Hisoka is not affected by Soka, because his life is already over. It seems confusing, but I tried my best to explain, heh. sweatdrop If Watari went to a PAST dimension, directly linked to what happened to HISOKA, then yes, but all this is from a different dimension, not the past._

_III_

_HisokaSokaH/S Now_

_I think I've confused you guys enough, on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 3 

Watari sighed and sat down on top of Tatsumi's desk, much to his disapproval. " Must be just when his family started punishing him. He seems to be very childish, not anything like the Bon we know."

Tatsumi nodded and held the child close, closing his eyes. With a sigh he began to rock back and forth, mind calculating once more.

His eyes shot open, a thought htting his mind.

" What are we going to tell Hisoka when he comes back?"

Watari cringed and looked away, as if fearing the questions but knowing it would pop up eventually. He closed his eyes and stood up, shrugging. " He wont be back for a while, so we can think of something."

Suddenly the door burst open. The once depressed Tsuzuki now stood in the doorway, a donut shoved in his mouth and several other assorted sweets in his arms. A large smile framed his face and he stepped in, trying to speak through the food. That was until both Tatsumi and Watari shushed him angryly. He almost looked hurt, until his eyes rested on a small figure in Tatsumi's arms. With a shocked look on his face Tsuzuki dropped the food, slowly making his way toward the desk.

" Is that... it cant be.. Hisoka?"

" Actually," Watari smiled, a finger being pointed up to help the point trying to be made. " Its Soka. I kinda did a boo boo when trying to cheer you up, and ended up teleporting this little guy here instead of our Bon... Sorry."

Tsuzuki was in his own world though, too focused on staring at the small figure curled in Tatsumi's long arms, sucking its thumb gently. His eyes went wide, the little dog ears and tail popping out, and before Tatsumi even knew what was going on Soka was ripped from his arms, being gently rocked back and forth by the fellow Shinigami.Before he could say anything Tsuzuki was already out the door.

Watari looked back at him and grinned. " You seem a bit upset. Jelouse?"

With a glare Tatsumi sat back down and fixed his glasses. " Of course not. He may do as he wants, I dont care."

Watari leaned forward and poked him in the nose. " Of course not."

With that the scientist walked out of the room, leaving Tatsumi to stare numbly at the empty door.

OO

It didnt take long for the whole department to learn about Watari's mistake and the new member of the crew, Tsuzuki flaunted the child around to anyone he could see. Soka didnt seem to mind the sudden attention either, and happily reached to anyone who would coo at him or giggle at how cute he was. Even Terazuma was watching from the cornor of his eyes, watching with mild interest. Wakaba at the time was probably the one to give the most attention to the small Hisoka. She hugged and held him tightly, giving him whatever seemed to please him.

" Isnt he just adorable!" She cried, looking at her partner.

Terazuma just snorted and looked away. She ignored this and stared back at Tsuzuki, who was currently holding Soka in his arms.

He didnt realize the child was trying to speak to him until he felt his coat being pulled lightly.

" Yes little Soka?" He asked, giving him a large smile.

" I dont feel very good, everyone is so happy..."

Suddenly remembering the empathy problem Tsuzuki nodded in understanding and slipped out of the office, walking into his own private one. With a plop he landed on the chair, Hisoka giggling at the sudden drop. Tsuzuki laughed with him and hugged him tightly.

" So, where did you come from?" Tsuzuki asked, grinning deeply and poking the little one on the nose.

Soka smiled back. " My home."

The memories of what Gushoshin had said flooded into his mind and Tsuzuki looked away, a flash of sadness going through his eyes.

' Hisoka was abused my his parents. They called him a monster and threw him in the basement clset. He didnt understand it then, but he knew he was different.'

Shaking his head Tsuzuki smiled again and held the small body closer. He wouldnt think of such things, not at this time. Closing his eyes he sighed and relaxed, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep in his chair.

OO

Slowly Tsuzuki opened his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. He reached his arms up, stretching them, when a realization hit him.

Soka wasnt there...

In a sudden panic Tsuzuki shot up, eyes scanning the room. When he couldnt see any trace of the blond haired boy he made a run for the hall, looking up and down. Slowly the panic inside his gut began to increase as he ran down the hall, calling to anyone he saw if they had seen Soka. No one did though.

_' Where could you be?'_ His mind cried.

**' Check the back rooms.'**

_' Touda? Why do you think there?'_

**' Just a hunch...'**

Taking the Shinigami's advice Tsuzuki raced toward the back rooms, slamming open the doors.

The rooms were mostly storage closests, and old at that. Not many people used them anymore, not since they made renovations to the old building after another on of Tsuzuki's screw ups. It was so dusty Tsuzuki almost began to couph.

" Soka?" He called, stepping in. " Soka where are you!"

Nothing, not even a sound. Slowly he made is way in, glancing back and forth, trying to find some trace of the small boy. His shoes echoed in the dark room, breaking the otherwise silent atmosphere. With another deep sigh he called again, a little more louder, but once againw as met with nothing.

_' I dont think he's here Touda.'_

**' Just keep looking. Kids always like to play jokes, at least thats what I've heard anyways...'**

_' Hmm?'_

**' Just keep looking!'**

Shaking his head Tsuzuki continued forward. Suddenly something smacked into his head, sending white spots to flash in front of his eyes. Moaning he rubbed the top of his head and looked up.

Sitting on a high shelf was Soka, giggling down at the wounded man. The child stood and began to balance on the eight in a half foot shelf. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as he watched in horror as the child stepped slowly.

" Come down Soka! Dont fall!" He yelled, running to where the child stood and reaching up. Darn, just too short...

Soka giggled and took a step forward, his foot sliding out from under him. Just as he was about to fall Tsuzuki dived slamming into the bookcase and causing it to tumble down. As dust flew into the air two figures couphed, the smaller one in the larger ones arms. Eventually the blackness settled and the two looked at eachother, grins forming on their faces.

" You know how to cause some damage kiddo." Tsuzuki smiled, tossling the childs hair. " Just no more doing that, ok? I dont want you to get hurt."

Soka nodded and crawled into a comfortable postition on Tsuzuki as the older man stood and dusted himself off. Together they made their way out of the room and shut it behind them, hoping no one had heard the noise. When no one came running immedietly they continued on their way, back into the office.

" Tsu?" Soka looked up at the older Shinigami.

" Yeah?"

" Can I stay here, with you?"

Tsuzuki stared at Soka's large eyes, fear and rejection reflecting back at him. Biting his lip, Tsuzuki's mind began to work. Memories of Hisoka's past, of what the kid had to go through, his parents, and finally Muraki all flashed through his head. Anger began to well in the pit of his stomach. Finally he smiled.

" I'm not going to let you go, ok? I will protect you no matter what."

Soka smiled, hugging him tightly. Tsuzuki patted his back and sighed.

_' No matter what...'_

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Ok, so, how was it? Not done yet, mwahahahaha! So yeah, review wont you! Awsomeness. Currently dancing to DDR, so I gotta run. Also, this chapter may have been a little boring, but I wanted to get a relationship started between Tsuzuki and Soka. Just one of those annoying chapters that HAS to be there, ya know. Well, thanks for the patience. And I know it was kinda random adding Touda, but I like him and I dont feel as if he has a good enough role in the manga or anime. (Especially not the anime) Im going to try to add all the Shikigami, or as much as possible, especially Byakkou, because he's just too cute to leave out._

_Next chapter: Its been over a week since Soka has arrived, and everyones gotten pretty close to the little guy, but what happens when Hisoka finally gets back to work and see's this small bundle of himself? _


	4. Welcome Back Hisoka

_**Chris**: Onto the fourth chapter already folks! So far I haven't even put up the third chapter online yet and I'm working on this. I just want to make sure I finish this and don't leave it and completely forget about it like so many others. Well, once again, thanks for so many reviews, I didn't expect so many. Heh. See ya'll again soon!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

" I'm not going to let you go, ok? I will protect you no matter what."

Soka smiled, hugging him tightly. Tsuzuki patted his back and sighed.

_' No matter what...'_

OO

It had been about a week since Soka had arrived, everyone enjoying the company of the small child. It was odd, but everyone began to feel at ease. They all took turns caring for him, and before long Soka knew almost every person around. Even the Chief took his turns, and sometimes wouldn't let go. It felt new to them all. Most of the people had been dead for years, and they never got to see someone so tiny, so having the child around was almost refreshing and it reminded them there was more to life, or the afterlife as you may see it.

Soka was also enjoying the attention. It didn't take him long to get acclimated, and all memory of his parents or other world seemed to slip away from his mind. He was happy with all the attention and urged it on, as most five or six year olds do.

Tsuzuki was on the one that seemed to grow close to the child the most, as everyone had seen. He spent almost all hours of the day watching him, while doing his work at the same time. They would walk together, Tsuzuki leading him by the hand, and eat together. At night Soka would sleep curled up in Tsuzuki's arms, sucking his thumb, or even Tsuzuki's on some occasion. If Soka was away from Tsuzuki too long he would cry, and if Tsuzuki was away from Soka too long he would become nervous and go looking for him.

At the one moment Tsuzuki was sitting at him desk, Soka on his lap, and they were each taking turns feeding on the chocolates which lay there. Tsuzuki laughed as Soka opened his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting for the sweetness to be plopped into his mouth.

" Good boy!" He chuckled, watching Soka throw them into the air and catch them. Leaning forward, Soka shoved one into his mouth and he they chewed happily together.

" Good morning!" Came a chipper voice from the doorway.

" Uncle Watari!" Soka cried and hopped off Tsuzuki's lap, running over and practically running into Watari's leg, falling onto his rear and clinging onto it with his arms and legs. Watari laughed and took a step, bringing the child with him as he made his way to Tsuzuki's desk.

" Well." He muttered, looking through some files. " Here are the reports for today, and a few several others. Tatsumi says he wants you to study this sheet."

" Alrighty then."

Suddenly Watari's mood seemed to change. He shifted his weight on leg and picked up Soka, placing him on his hip and rocking back and forth. " We have a problem too Tsuzuki."

" What?"

" Bon-san is coming back today."

OO

Hisoka yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he walked, enjoying the feeling of the crack his limbs made. Thrown over one shoulder was a bag, filled with small trinkets he had found along the way.

Tatsumi had sent him off on a "mission" although it seemed to him more like a vacation, literally. All he did was sit in a hotel and enjoy the view. It was nice though, and it gave him a chance to relax his mind a bit, something that was becoming increasingly harder with everyone being so "happy". God he hated happiness... and hate... and fear... and about every other strong emotion he had to feel thanks to those idiots!

_' Cant be too bad of idiots if you bought them things, stupid.'_

Shushing the voice in his head Hisoka walked on, brushing away blond strings of hair from his eyes. He made his way into the front doors and walked down the halls, waving at people who said hello on his way.

_' Hmm... everyone seems... edgy? Nervous?'_

Yes, that was definitely the feeling he was receiving from the many people in the building. They seemed to look at him oddly, like they were force smiling. As he passed by they would whisper. Bad memories began floating around in his mind, but he shook them off. Probably just some idle chatter.

Opening the door to his office Hisoka stepped in, scanning the room for his partner. Sure enough there he was, eating a sugar bun while trying to write notes, or whatever he was doing. A sense of relief flowed through the smaller man as he shut the door behind him and strided over, looking over Tsuzuki's shoulder at what he was doing.

" You really shouldn't be trying to study a report and mess it up with crumbs at the same time."

Tsuzuki looked up and that same smile that was on everyone elses faces plastered his. He stood and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. Scowling, Hisoka placed his hands on his waist and put his weight on one leg, looking up fiercely.

" Whats going on?" He growled.

Tsuzuki's eyes went big in mock sadness. " Whatever could you mean?"

Patience growing thin Hisoka reached up and grabbed Tsuzuki by the ear, pulling him down to his level. " I said whats going on!" He released and Tsuzuki rubbed the side of his head, wincing. " Everyone is acting weird and you all seem to be nervous around me. Why?"

Once again all the older man could do was laugh nervously and shake his head. Finally sick of it Hisoka turned away, dropping his bag on the floor and stomping out. He would get answers, no matter what!

With all his might, and some self control, Hisoka opened Tatsumi's door, walking in and standing before the secretary. Tatsumi looked up him in mild shock but didn't say a word. That is until Hisoka slammed his fists on his desk.

" Hisoka, I'm glad to see your back."

The young Shinigami growled. " Whats everyones problem!"

" Whatever do you mean?"

" Everyone is acting weird and I want to know. What happened while I was gone?"

The door opened and Watari walked in, same clipboard in his hand as before. Perched on his shoulder was 003, cleaning her feathers delicately. " Tatsumi, I came here to pick up Bon-ch..."

His eyes grew wide at seeing Hisoka in front of Tatsumi's desk, glaring daggers at him. Turning around the scientist was about to head out when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and pull him back inside.

" Both of you!" Hisoka cried, finally losing all patience he once held within him. " What in the world is going on, and I know one of you knows."

Neither said a word, only stared at Hisoka, nervousness clinging to them like dirt. Suddenly a squeal came out from under Tatsumi's desk and a small hand came out, a body crawling in between the twitching secretary knee's.

" Did Tsuzuki find me?" It asked.

Hisoka's eyes went wide as he and the little bundle of himself stared at one another, emerald eyes meeting. His breath caught in his throat as his mind tried to think of something to say. One accusing finger pointed downward, shaking. His lips tried to move, but he only began to studder inaudible words. Finally Watari took a cautious step forward, placing one comforting hand on his shoulder.

" You okay Bon-san?"

" What happened?" Was the only real reply, oddly calm, but creepy non-the-less.

Watari began to shake, despite himself, and probably from nervousness. Coughing quietly, he raised a hand to present the small Hisoka. " Bon-san, I kinda teleported your smaller half here... Sorry?"

Hisoka stared numbly, not moving anymore. Looking puzzled Watari raised a hand, waving it in front of the empaths face. When nothing happened he pushed on his shoulder lightly, only to have the kid fall backwards and Tatsumi catching him in a tight grasp.

" Shock probably." Tatsumi concluded, sitting the boy on the chair. " Or his empathy emotions went out of control."

Soka at the time was smiling, walking over to the unconscious boy. Crawling on his lap he looked up at Watari and Tatsumi.

" I like him! Do you think he will play with me?"

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Well, theres another chapter for you. Over 385 people have viewed this story up to now... DAMN! -LMAO- That's awsome! Course only 10 have left a review... Oh Well!_

_Concerning Hisoka's reaction, I was deciding between many different outcomes._

_**The shocked scream**: This one seemed like it may work, but I really didn't know what to do with it. Usually Hisoka would yell or something, but I had no motivation. If he freaked out this soon I felt all the emotion for next chapters would be drained._

_**The shocked shockness**: The one I chose. All I knew is that if any self respecting person saw THEMSELVES as a small child they probably wouldn't take it very well, I know I wouldn't. Hmm. And this was easier to work with as an "end to chapter" sequence. If it was OOC for Hisoka, I apologize. It was one of those events that truely baffled me as to what to do with the character._

_In any case, I hope what I chose made some sense, wasn't too OOC, and you enjoyed another exciting chapter. Hmm... well, I guess now there is only one this to say... Thank you for the 10 that have reviewed! (Yes, I calculated this, its like 12.375498367589 actually) and for those of you who havnt reviewed, if you enjoyed, just keep reading! -_


	5. Memories and the Potty

_**Chris**: Alrighty then people, this is chapter five. (Wow, five chapters already... Hmm... Honestly didn't think it would get this far without someone choking me and telling me to throw this is the garbage...) Im glad so many of you seem to enjoy this, its making me feel good to continue writing. Thanks all, R&R!_

_Oh, sorry for this taking so long, we got into a car accident cause of the snow (side note, I HATE SNOW!) and we ran into Stewarts. I'm not talking just into, I'm talking INTO, like INTO THE WALL... WITH A VAN! And its amusing because we are fine, the car is fine, Stewarts has seen better days. So sorry again... Oo -LOL-_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_' Your a monster! Trash! Never look at me again!'_

_' Get in there, we never want to see your face! Your a disgrace to this family.!'_

_' Monster!'_

_' Demon!'_

_' Hello little one, do you know the murderers rule?'_

_' All witnesses must die.'_

OO

Hisoka moaned, bringing on hand to his forehead and sighing deeply. His eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at a white ceiling. Thoughts danced in his mind, head swimming in a pool of questions and confusion.

_' Don't worry Hisoka, it was all a dream. You were just confused. you just got back from your vacation and now everything is fine. Probably just got high of someones damned emotions again or something.'_

Slowly he sat up, only to feel a weight on his lap. He looked down, eyes going wide again, and as fast as he could he shot up from his seat, the little boy falling to the ground.

" What is THAT!" Hisoka cried, taking a step back and tripping on Tatsumi's chair, causing him to fall on his rear.

Soka stared back at him, eyes wide in surprise. Then his fists curled, eyes closing tightly, and he began to cry, his whole body curling into a ball. Instantly Tatsumi ran over, scooping him into his arms and rocking him back and forth trying to shush the loud wails. Watari fallowed, fingers brushing away small strands of blond hair from the childs face.

" Don't yell Bon-san!" Watari finally whispered, glaring at the confused teenager. Hisoka just stared back, mind numb.

The door burst open and in walked in Tsuzuki, racing over to the little boy, completely ignoring, or not even seeing Hisoka at all. He cradled the small child, finally shushing him to a calm whimper.

" Now why did you go off and do that Hisok... Uh oh..."

Hisoka glared, fists balled. Stepping over he leaned in, inches from Tsuzuki's face, and in the calmest voice possible, he whispered.

" Now are you going to tell me whats going on?"

Watari smiled sheepishly and fixed his glasses. " Well, it was kinda my fault. Tsuzuki was feeling so lonely that I tried to teleport you here, but I ended up getting him sadly enough. Now I Don't really know how to bring him back."

" You WHAT!"

" Wow, he has the same reaction time as Tatsumi!" Watari laughed, instantly shutting up at Hisoka sent another death glare his way.

" Come on." Tsuzuki smiled. " He's cute! Don't get too mad at Watari."

Hisoka stayed perfectly still, body shaking. Slowly Tsuzuki began to back away, but was too late. Before he could take another step back Hisoka had lunged and was currently choking him on the floor. Watari laughed and turned away, walking out of the office with Soka in his arms.

" Bye all!" He yelled and was gone.

OO

Another three days had passed and Hisoka had stopped choking Tsuzuki at every chance he got, but every so often a glare would be sent his way. Watari was also one of those who usually got the glare, considering a lot of it, if not all of it, was his fault. So far the young Shinigami seemed to be having a very stressful time.

Not Soka though! The young Hisoka was happily running around, playing with anyone who would give him some time. He would try to play with Hisoka, but only got pushed away. This never affected him though, and he would come back hours later and try all over again.

Hisoka sighed, chin resting on his palm as he worked on some paperwork that wouldn't be due for another few days. His mind was racing, thoughts he didn't want.

" Hisoka-sama!" A small voice mumbled, pulling onto his sleeve.

Hisoka glared at Soka would sat on the floor, playing with Hisoka's pant leg. He looked away again, trying to ignore the small nuisance. That was until another tup to the sleeve was received. Growling, Hisoka finally looked down and gently kicked the child down.

" What do you want?" He hissed.

Soka seemed to ignore the small assault and stood. " I need to use the potty."

The world seemed to stop. Hisoka coughed, choking on air, and pounded his chest roughly. Once he regained his composure he looked down at the child again, eyes wide. " Then go to the bathroom!"

" But I Don't know where it is!"

" Find it yourself!"

" No! I Don't want to go alone!"

Sighing in defeat Hisoka stood, heading out the door. A small hand crept into his own as he made his way down the hall, trying to ignore anyone who dared speak to him. A flush began to form on his cheeks, his embarrassment level increasing by the second. He never expected to be escorting a child to the "potty", non-the-less himself!

_' Didn't I know how to use the bathroom at four?'_

Apparently not. Once they reached the bathroom little Soka begged and pleaded with Hisoka to come in with him and help. After much arguing Hisoka had given up and helped the kid.

His mind was making a mental note: If he was ever reincarnated, learn to use the bathroom as SOON as he was born.

_' No wonder my parents wanted to drop me off a cliff, I would have too!'_

Another stab of painful memories filled his mind. Before he could remember much though a hand was once again tugging at his sleeve.

After lifting him up to the sink and helping him wash his hands the two walked down the hall together. Soka smiled at everyone who went by, but Hisoka just sighed and looked away, trying to keep his image up. Whatever image that was of course. Remembering something, Hisoka stared at Soka.

_' Still wearing that old kimono.'_

" Come on brat." He growled, lifting him up. As fast as he could without running Hisoka went into his office, searching through a drawer. Everyonce in a while he would bring an extra shirt to work, all those missions always seeming to destroy anything he was wearing at the time. Pulling out a long t-shirt he changed Soka, slipping it on the smaller child.

_' Looks like hes wearing a dress.'_

Soka giggled and hopped onto the floor, racing out. Hisoka fallowed, shaking his head, when something caught his eye.

Everyone laughed as Soka walked in, bending down to ruffle his hair or offer compliments. Several people stopped what they were doing to lift him up and cuddle with him, give him a hug and laugh as he stared at them with his childlike round face. Closing his eyes, Hisoka clenched his fists.

_' Your a monster! A freak!'_

_' Don't look at me, demon! Your not my son!'_

_' Get in the basement! Now!'_

Hisoka growled, breath stopping in his throat. He glared at the child, a hatred burning in the pit of his stomach. Turning away, he walked back into his office and slammed the door. Sitting in his chair he folded his arms and looked out the window, watching the clouds go by.

He had never had such attention growing up. When he was really small he had, before they realized what a beast he was, what a monster. That was before the basement closet became his new home. Before he had to learn how to find food on his own, before he had to live off the things in the basement, before his family turned on him. But that was when he was too small to care about such things as violence and hatred. Everything started when his mind began to get mature enough to remember things, to remember important events in his life.

His parents hated him, everyone did. It was a rarity he ever got to see the outside world, unless he was training against another member of the family in the gardens. And even then, most of it was an excuse, an excuse to show him what kind of a monster he was.

He remembered when his mother was crying about something unknown and he had to go over and comfort her. She seemed to melt into his embrace, until she realized it was him, until she looked into his large empty emerald eyes. She had recoiled then, almost as if he was some desiese, and took the palm of her hand and slapped him across the face. That was when he was only six. She kept hitting him too, and he let her without even crying, because he loved her and she was his mother. Then his father came over and did the same, but he allowed it.

Why? Because he loved his parents, and he believed they loved him in a small way.

And yet this kid knew nothing of the pain that he was supposed to endure. He knew nothing! He was simple, stupid, and knew no discipline. He was spoiled, and a hatred grew in his gut, burning with rage. That child didn't have any of the memories he was supposed to. He was saved.

He remembered after the attack on him from the monster Muraki. He way laying in the garden, completely immobile and defenseless. His parents had found him, and it almost seemed like his mother was sorry, that she cared, but the look on her face had quickly disappeared. And for the first time in his life he had cried in front of his parents, yet they only seemed to punish him more.

He wasn't strong enough, according to his father.

He was quickly moved into the basement to stay. For over three months he couldn't do much, but his parents never went down to look at him, to see how he was. they always had someone bring food or drinks. For a while he was able to do some things on his own, but it was like his mind had been numbed. It wasn't long before he had his first convulsion, his first seizure that sent him into a mass of pain, had flashed white sparks in his eyes, and he had screamed.

No one came to see him until one of the servants came down in curiosity to see him laying motionless on the floor.

Then he was moved to the hospital, with those doctors who honestly couldn't give a damn, probably wished he would just die and give them an extra bed. His family never came to see him then either, and for three years he slowly died, his body feeling as if it was melting away, as if acid was eating away at him. Yet no one came.

No one cared about him, no one ever did, nor would they ever now.

All he could do through those years was remember small words that had been whispered in his mind, and yet he could never remember where they came from or who said them. Only that they sent in icy chill down his spine and they were the reason for his ended life. And yet, in the back of his mind, he liked those words, for they ended it for him and stopped the pain, at least for a few moments.

The words vibrated in him mind, echoed in the emptiness.

_' Hello little one, do you know the murderers rule?'_

_' All witnesses must die.'_

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Yes, depressing, but its not over yet! Hmm, I Don't really have much to say this time, other then I hope you enjoyed. Well, see you next time then! R&R!_


	6. Mommy and Daddy!

_**Chris**: Hello again all, onto chapter six huh, I'm glad your all liking this, makes me feel a lot better. Hmm... I have a lot of reviews for only having four chapters up. 49 so far! Woot! C'mon people, almost at the 50 mark! My goal is 100, because I've never quite managed… I'm a sad writer, lol. Is cheering in the background because has always been seen as a lame writer, but not anymore! HA! Mwahahahahaha! For all of those who have been reviewing continuously, thank you, and for those that haven't, thank you for just reading, its awesome! Woot! I love you all! starts crying in the corner (It's ok, you can think I'm odd, you wouldn't be the only ones...)_

_And for all of you that care, I have another storyline right after this fanfiction is completed. And I think Hisoka fans may enjoy, so every chapter I give now will give a slight piece of information regarding my next fanfic. Woot!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Terazuma sighed, bringing up the bottles water to his lips and taking a small sip before setting it back down on the table next to him. The wind blew his hair, tickling his cheeks. His sharp eyes glared around him, ears perking up to listen to everything. The tree's, the birds, the breeze itself. Complete silence. Sighing deeply he clutched the katana tighter, figure relaxing. He brought it up, prepared to strike...

" What ya doin?"

Slipping, Terazuma felt himself crash onto the floor. He growled, slowly sitting up, and reached out, grabbing the collar of the intruder, dragging the figure forward and to his face.

" What do you think you're..."

Two large emerald eyes looked at him sweetly, blinking once. He stopped mid sentence and released slightly. The small child of Hisoka giggled and sat down, poking him on the nose.

" Your silly."

Growling the ex detective sat up on the concrete, brushing his clothes down. He never understood the fascination over the child, it was just a kid! What was so cute about a kid who always said dumb things, did dumb things, and got into all kinda trouble! He always seemed to bother everyone at work, causing them to stop what they was doing to focus their attention on him, and no one even took notice!

A screeching noise rung in his ears and Terazuma shot up, his guard all around him. Spinning, he located the noise right behind him.

The child, Soka, sat on the garden grass, clutching his left hand. Beside him was the katana Terazuma had previously been using. It took the Shinigami a few seconds to see the small drip of blood seeping between the fingers of the small one. Eyes going wide Terazuma rushed over and picked him up, trying to shush the crying.

" Shh, aw come on! Please stop crying! Oh gods what do I do, Wakaba's going to kill me!"

He looked around him in a panic, but unfortunately the garden was empty of any life. With a frustrated growl the man sat back down, placing Soka in his lap, and ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping the small cut with it. Within a few moments Soka calmed down, now only in the whimpering stage.

" There, your fine now, no needs to cry." Terazuma said, trying to sound gruff but stopping when he saw the look on the child's face.

Soka sniffled and wiped his tear struck face, cheeks reddened, when a small hiccup escaped his lips. He starred up at the Shinigami and smiled, then at his hand. When he finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to die after all he sat up and hugged Terazuma.

The older man wasn't so lucky though. His eyes widened at the embrace and his muscles tightened. It took all he had not to transform from just embarrassment. If anyone saw him like this…

" Thank you Mr. Terazuma." Soka smiled.

And he melted in that smile. Standing, Terazuma placed him down and put his hands on his waist, bending down to become eye level with the child. A smirk, a playful smirk, crossed his face.

" Hey, kid, I heard you know some martial arts."

OO

Hisoka brought up the small boat to his eyes, looking all around it. Up and down, left and right. Finally he placed it back down and folded his arms, nodding.

" Yep, it's a fake, they swindled ya."

The chief sighed and put the small figurine away, shaking his head. How he wanted a real miniature boat, but Tsuzuki messed up… Damn Tsuzuki…

" Hisoka-sama!" A voice cried out in the silence. Hisoka cringed and glared toward the doorway.

" What!"

In the doorway stood the pipsqueak, the shirt Hisoka had given him caked with dirt and grass stains. His face was muddy and his once blond hair was brown. The child smiled, cocked his hand, and raised a small katana in its scabbard.

" Look what me and Terazuma played!" He giggled.

Terazuma walked in, equally as dirty, and sighed. " We were not playing, I was teaching you the finer views of the martial arts status."

" But you fell in the mud and…"

Terazuma raced over and cupped a hand over the child's mouth, grinning. He whispered something in Soka's ear the he nodded.

" You were teaching me the finer views of the martial arts status, thank you Mr. Terazuma whom I respect and give my lawful thanks to, and whom is a much better Shinigami then Tsuzuki."

Something cracked. Both Bon's looked up to see Tsuzuki now in the door, fist raised, and Terazuma bent down, rubbing his skull. Both Shinigami's went toe to toe, glaring into each other's eyes, Tsuzuki holding a fuda and Terazuma ready to transform.

" Lets get out of here…" Hisoka sighed, shaking his head, and pushing the child forward and out the door. Behind him he could hear the chief screaming and Tatsumi's threats of less pay.

OO

Tsuzuki chuckled, holding the small bundle in his arms. It was late, the outside window trying to fill the lighted room with darkness. Soka laid in his arms, curled up, one hand grasping Tsuzuki's large finger. Every once in a while Tsuzuki would move the finger, causing the child to whimper in annoyance and clutch it harder or bring it to his face.

" Would you put him down." Hisoka snapped from across the room.

" Why?"

" Because… it's annoying…"

" Your just jealous…"

" What!"

Tsuzuki laughed. " I'm just teasing. Calm down."

Hisoka looked away, face flushed. Leaning back in his chair he stared out the window, trying to look at anything. The trees, the stars, the sky, anything that wasn't Tsuzuki's face.

" Why don't you like him?" Tsuzuki finally asked, still staring at Soka.

Hisoka looked up, and oddly enough couldn't come up with an answer. He just sat there and stared out the window.

' Maybe because he brings up memories. Or because he seems to be getting the attention you never had.' A voice hissed in his mind.

Shaking his head Hisoka stood, just about ready to walk out, when a small voice reached his ears. Turning, eyes wide, he listened.

Soka was mumbling in his sleep, moving around and gripping Tsuzuki's finger tighter. The older man stared down, apparently listening to.

" Daddy…"

Tsuzuki sat straight up, eyes even bigger then Hisoka's, who was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

" Tsu… daddy…"

" Here!" Tsuzuki whispered, handing the child into Hisoka's arms. Hisoka didn't have time to refuse, and took the child gently. Soka stirred in his arms, eyes half opening, and looking up at Hisoka. He smiled slightly and wrapped his hands around Hisoka's arm, burying his face into it.

" Mommy."

Hisoka's brain had had it. Slowly he sat down, leaning back in his chair, and that's where he and Tsuzuki sat for the rest of the night in complete silence.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Hmm… interesting… Hey, did you all get the pun above!_

_" He looked around him in a panic, but unfortunately the garden was empty of any life." You see, "empty of life", because there is no life! Oh gods I NEED a life to see that one… (Is once AGAIN crying in the corner)_

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed. And yes, there's more._

_**Next chapter**: Hisoka and Tsuzuki go out to Earth to do some shopping for Soka (now that Hisoka's clothes have all got damaged, no thanks to Terazuma!) when Soka runs off, AGAIN! This time though he runs into Muraki. What will Tsuzuki and Hisoka do when their "child" has run off and they cant find him? And what will Muraki do when he realizes who this child really is?_

_… (Creepy music begins to play)_

_See you next time!_


	7. Hello Muraki

_**Chris**: Hello again all, what's hanging! Just got Descendants of Darkness the anime... Why oh Merciful Goddess did you have the same actor whom did Brock and James from Pokemon play Watari! They don't even HAVE an accent! Sorry, still in horrible shock. I shouldn't be though, of course there was bad American acting, they were directed from the same people who made Angel Sanctuary. Oo Oh well..._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

" Tsu… daddy…"

" Here!" Tsuzuki whispered, handing the child into Hisoka's arms. Hisoka didn't have time to refuse, and took the child gently. Soka stirred in his arms, eyes half opening, and looking up at Hisoka. He smiled slightly and wrapped his hands around Hisoka's arm, burying his face into it.

" Mommy."

Hisoka's brain had had it. Slowly he sat down, leaning back in his chair, and that's where he and Tsuzuki sat for the rest of the night in complete silence.

OO

The next morning neither Hisoka nor Tsuzuki said much to each other. It seemed though Soka knew exactly what he had said in his dreams, and spoke aloud to everyone he saw of whom his new "parents" were. This caused some chuckles between most people, but of course there were a few that showed their amusement more then others.

" That is rich!" Watari laughed, one arm around Tatsumi to keep his balance. His hand was continuously wiping away tears from his face.

Tatsumi was chuckling as well, head turned away. Anyone could see it though, the way his shoulders bounced and the small smirk on his face.

" Shut up!" Hisoka hissed, folding his arms and blushing. God he hated being pale.

Soka at the time was clinging to Hisoka's leg, staring up at "mommy". Hisoka in return glared and pushed the child away, rather roughly. Sitting up Soka began to cry and raced to Tsuzuki who picked him up gently.

" Hisoka, what did you do that for?"

" Shut up I said!" Hisoka growled and turned away, slamming the office door behind him. Watari and Tatsumi stopped laughing and watched him go, turning their attention toward Tsuzuki.

In his arms Soka wiped his tear stained face and looked at them, sniffing softly. " Does mommy hate me?"

Tsuzuki shook his head and sat down, cradling him in his arms. With a low sigh he closed his eyes and leaned back. " No Soka, mommy is just going through some tough times, alright?"

Soka nodded and smiled, curling into Tsuzuki's warm embrace. Around him the adults stared and shook their heads, keeping their thoughts silent.

OO

Hisoka growled and slammed his fist against the desk. Shutting his eyes he winced painfully, taking a step forward and slipping. He tried to reach out but caught the chair on the side of his hand tumbled, the item falling with him. Curling up in a ball he grasped the side of his head in pain.

_' No one knows, no one cares!'_ A voice screamed in his mind. _' You know you hate him, you want him to feel the same pain you had to, you know you want him to go away.'_

" I want him to go away." He mumbled, repeating the insane voice in his head.

Relaxing slightly Hisoka lay there, staring ahead, not really focusing on anything. Before long the pain ebbed away, and then there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

OO

" So where to first?"

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki and sighed. He hated doing chores, especially for other people, but he and the fuda user had been forced into it by Tatsumi, thanks to Tsuzuki for destroying yet another piece of the building that's to his curiosity. Yes, they had found out about the storage closet. So now they were getting items for the chief (who wanted come cinnamon buns), Tatsumi (Who needed some more desk supplies, god that guy never went on a break), and Watari (who says he needs some more tea and coffee mix). They were also on another small chore.

To get Soka some clothes.

Terazuma had destroyed Hisoka's shirt, which looked like a large dress on the child anyhow, and the kimono wouldn't do forever. The chief had ordered them to buy him something to wear, and Tatsumi had personally given them a check to pay for it. So now they were on the streets searching.

" So where to first?"

Hisoka looked up, realizing Tsuzuki had repeated the question. The young man shook his head. " I don't know, I have never gone out to by anything before, especially not clothes."

They wandered around, looking in the store windows, and before either of them knew it they were off topic, pointing out random items and walking into the shops, playing with the various things. Soka watched them and cocked his head, but his child like A.D.D. kicked in and he wrenched his hand out of Tsuzuki's, stepping out of the shop.

The spring breeze blew his honey blond hair in his eyes as he hopped down the step, which to him was very high up. Around him people pointed and smiled, words of how cute he was and small mumbles being exchanged. He ignored them though; he had gotten so much attention from the shinigami's that he had become used to it.

Everything seemed so big to his small self, and as best as he could he sidestepped people going by and made his way through. Smells of wondrous foods and perfumes made their way into his senses. Peoples idle chatter and small conversations of boyfriends and sisters caught his attention for mere seconds.

Squeezing between two people Soka made his way forward, not noticing the light turn green. He didn't hear the screams of people, didn't even notice their pointing. Looking up, seeing the car heading toward him, the child opened his mouth the scream, when something slammed into him.

Then darkness.

OO

Hisoka shook his head, glaring at Tsuzuki from where he stood. The older man was eyeing some cupcakes on the shelf, trying not to make his want to obviouse but failing in the process. With a sigh Hisoka reached over and grabbed it, handing the money to the cashier. Tsuzuki looked at him, eyes wide, and grinned.

" Thank you Hisoka!"

Taking it, Tsuzuki ripped the cupcake in half, looking down and smiling. " Want some Soka…"

" What?" Hisoka asked, not even turning his attention from a good sports catalog that had caught his eye.

" Umm… Hisoka… would you be mad at me if I told you something?"

" That would depend."

" How about ' I lost you'."

Hisoka's head shot up and he spun around, the catalog slipping from his hands. He looked around frantically for any sign of his smaller self, an odd feeling growing in his gut.

_' Worry?'_

" How could you Tsuzuki! How could you lose me… I mean hi… Oh whatever!"

Tsuzuki winced at the sudden increase in volume and took a step back. " I'm sorry Hisoka!"

Both raced out of the small shop and took opposite sides, eyes searching for the small boy. They pushed and shoved by people, making their way, voices calling out to him. Panic began to set in within seconds.

_' What do you care?'_ A voice growled in his mind. _' You want him to go away, don't you? You want him to disappear.'_

" No!" Hisoka hissed to himself. Sure he wanted him away, but he didn't want him to get hurt… did he?

Was he that cruel, that mean to wish that same fate on the smaller form of himself as he had had? Did he WANT the child to feel the same kind of pain; did he want him to be hated? Was he truly that… jealous?

A scream. Hisoka's head shot up, eyes looking forward, and his heart seemed to stop. In the road was Soka, staring in shock at the car that was speeding towards him, his small body too tiny to be seen. Everything seemed in slow motion as Hisoka ran forward, hand out stretched, trying to reach for Soka even though he was so many yards away.

The car screeched, tried to turn away, skidding straight towards Soka…

… and Soka was gone.

OO

" You alright?"

Soka opened his eyes, his small body trying to relax his breathing. Looking up, his emerald eyes met with the saviors.

Before he knew it his body began to shake, fists clenching, and he began to cry, putting his arms around the man and sobbing into his shirt. The man patted him, holding him close, and picked him up, stepping out of the alley they had rollen into.

" Shh, don't worry, don't cry, what's your name?"

With a hiccup, Hisoka managed to choke out. " My name is Hisoka, but everyone calls me Soka."

" Well then Soka, its nice to meet you, my name is Muraki."

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Mwahahahahahaha, this should get interesting. Hehe. So, what ya'll think? You've been so kind to me, 75 reviews so far. I never imagined this fanfic would get so many peoples attention! This is awesome! Thank you all, and now for the preview of my new fanfic I've been creating, and hopefully putting on if you all think it would work!_

_**Synopsis**: In the darkness of the basement, Hisoka hears a voice in his head, one calling to him, telling him it will be around him always, never leaving him alone, as long as he will do anything it says, and Hisoka agrees. This "friend", in actually a demon, has haunted Hisoka since that day, coming out only in the pitch darkness as a stringy creature who moves so slow its no wonder Hisoka was able to avoid him in the night. Now Hisoka is dead, but what happens if in the late night Watari turns off the hall light Hisoka's been keeping on for so long. The demon is back, and it wants its prize once he catches the Shinigami, but what exactly did Hisoka agree to?_

_If anyone wants to know anything about this creature, or can even give me tips on how to shorten the synopsis but still make it sound interesting when I finally put it up, tell me, lol. If you don't like the idea, place it in the review, I'm more then happy to delete the fanfic._

_In any case, thanks all! (Huggles everyone… then gets weird stares)_

_See you next time!_


	8. My Anger

_**Chris**: Hi again all, oh Gods its early in the morning, like 7:30, and I'm sitting here writing this crap? Hmm, you people feel lucky! Now! Naw, I'm sorry. (Sniffle) I didn't like my last chapter much, oh well. In any case thank you for all the sweet reviews. Mwahahahahaha! Hisoka would be proud… if he wasn't such a pompous little bitc…_

_**Hisoka**: (Glares at Chris) I know where you sleep don't forget…_

_**Chris**: Eep… Oh, and another thought… How many people that have reviewed are guys? I'm just curious, because oddly enough almost all the reviews I've read, I'm getting the feeling are from females. Someone told me there are a lot more females on but I wasn't sure. Oh well, guess I'll figure that out some other time._

_This chapter is dedicated to XYXYlemon, a girl who I M ed me last night to ask about this fanfic. It was so surprising and nice that I decided to get my butt in gear. Thank you!_

* * *

OO 

**Chapter 8**

" Shh, don't worry, don't cry, what's your name?"

With a hiccup, Hisoka managed to choke out. " My name is Hisoka, but everyone calls me Soka."

" Well then Soka, its nice to meet you, my name is Muraki."

_' This is going to be exciting.'_

OO

" How could you lose him!"

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki winced at the holler of Tatsumi. The older man glared down at them, fist clenched, behind the desk. The two were silently happy that there was a barricade between them and the secretary from hell.

" We didn't mean to!" Tsuzuki began to protest. " He just kinda… walked off."

" Well duh, he's a kid! You need to keep watch of him!"

" Don't worry." Watari smiled behind them, walking through the door. " Everyone will keep an eye opened, I told every sector. We will find Soka, he won't go far I think."

The three Shinigami's nodded, though not too certain. Anything could have happened, could happen. Hisoka shivered, remembering the car, how it had almost smashed into him.

_' And he disappeared without a trace.'_

It was odd, neither of them could feel any type of presence, and yet something had pushed Soka out of the way. And whatever it was had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. After much searching both finally gave up, deciding to report back and tell everyone the news.

That was a bad idea.

Within moments they had become public enemy number one. Several death threats and a broken chair later the two had finally made it into Tatsumi's office, and that wasn't any better.

Now the two walked out, shoulders slumped, and avoided anyone in site. So far only Watari seemed to be on their side, and even he had a sense of a lurking aura.

" Why would Soka run off like that?" Tsuzuki practically whined.

" How would I know?"

" Cause he's you!"

Hisoka glared at him, but continued to walk, ignoring the comment as best as possible. From the corner of his eyes Tsuzuki noticed the boys' hands clench. Stepping in front of him, arms outstretched, Tsuzuki stopped Hisoka in his tracks.

" There is something going on, isn't there." He said, not really asking, already knowing the answer.

Hisoka looked away, folding his arms. " Nothing. Now please, get out of my way so we can look for the brat."

" You see, how could you call YOURSELF that Hisoka, now you may not want to admit it, but Soka is YOU!"

Something hard hit him on the face. Tsuzuki stared, head cocked to the side, pain slowly ebbing away thanks to his healing ability. The shock caused him to be in an almost paralyzed state. For a few seconds he remained there, then slowly turned to look at the blonde, hand coming up to cup his own throbbing cheek.

" Hisoka…"

" Don't you ever, EVER, say that… that that THING is me! EVER!"

Pushing by him Hisoka stomped down the hall, walking out of the entrance doors and disappearing. Tsuzuki still stood where he had been and watched silently.

The doors slammed shut.

OO

Hisoka held onto himself, his body shaking as he made his was down the road. No one could see him, and even if they could the probably would have ignored the teenager. He made his way, his steps sloppy and disorganized. Everything around him seemed to be spinning out of control, his view and the world itself.

_' I… I hit Tsuzuki…'_

He honestly hadn't meant it, to strike out at his best friend and co-worker. And yet that rage that had consumed him, the fury, he just couldn't control himself. In his sudden embarrassment and shame he ran away from the fuda user, and now couldn't convince himself to go back.

Leaning against the nearest wall Hisoka slid down, curling up at the base, arms clinging to his legs at his chest. He felt cold inside, and yet he couldn't cry. Maybe that time had passed years ago.

_' Maybe your just not able to anymore.'_

He had accepted a long time ago that he was a cold person, that he was cruel to others, and he accepted this fact because he knew that it protected him in the long run. As long as he himself wasn't hurt. And yet…

_' And yet you feel like shit, don't you. Tsuzuki probably hates you and its all your fault for being so stupid and such a jerk.'_

Why couldn't that voice go away? Why was it always around when he least needed it. Sighing, the boy turned his head away, looking off to the side.

And that's when he saw it.

Standing up slowly Hisoka made his way into the alley, taking careful steps in the dark. He could have sworn he could have seen something glinting. Reaching down he began to blindly search for the item, finally grabbing the small piece of cloth.

_' Its my…'_

Soka's kimono belt, and something else.

OO

" Your house is pretty sir." Soka smiled, climbing onto Muraki's couch as best as his small body would allow him.

Stepping over Muraki helped him, putting one hand down and allowing him to put his foot on it to hoist himself over and onto the couch. Patting him on the head he grabbed a few small items on the floor and coffee table, shoving them all into a small lamp desk. No need to be dirty.

" Lets get you something to eat, shall we little one." He smiled back. " You just sit right here and watch TV, I will be in that room. Like anything special?"

" Peanut butter and jelly!" The child yelled almost immediately, throwing his arms into the air.

Nodding, Muraki walked into the kitchen. He remembered making such sandwiches for he and Ukyo a while back, on their last date (1). She was working late though tonight, too bad; he would have enjoyed her company. Shaking him head he grabbed the needed items and stepped back into the living room.

The small child had made himself comfortable on the couch, head resting on a pillow and covered in the blanket that once rested on the arm. He was watching a cartoon, one Muraki did not recognize. Oh he hated the times. He was beginning to feel old…

" Here you go." He interrupted the TV, holding out the food to the little one.

Soka sat up, reaching for it and munching hungrily, eyes still focused on the TV. Muraki thought he heard a soft 'Thank you' but didn't make a fuss out of it. Sitting down, he watched, a smile on his lips.

" Hey." Muraki sat down next to him, looking at him with pale eyes. " Don't you ever get lonely? You don't see to have many friends."

" Sometimes." Soka sighed, his face brightening up again within seconds. " But I have daddy and mommy!"

" Daddy and mommy?"

" Yeah." A smile formed on the child's face. " Tsuzuki and Hisoka."

Muraki's grin widened. " Is that so."

Suddenly Soka put the sandwich down, eyelids looking as if they were getting heavy. His mouth opened to say something when he fell forward, into the doctors' arms. Standing, Muraki held him close, taking in the child's scent and grinning.

" Don't worry my child." He laughed, rocking him in his arms. " You're going to become quite an interesting specimen."

OO

Tsuzuki sighed. Things weren't going right at all. First Soka went missing, and now Hisoka was angry with him. He really didn't mean to sound mean at in, in fact, he didn't even mean to offend the boy, but he just hated his attitude. Why couldn't he just see how he was acting?

And now he couldn't even find him.

Stopping, the fuda user shoved his hands in his pockets, ready to give up.

" Tsuzuki!"

Looking up, Tsuzuki smiled, waving at him. The smile faded when he saw Hisoka, racing toward him, something in his hand. He couldn't tell what it was until Hisoka grew closer, putting it in his own hand to inspect it.

A single small strand of silver hair.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: - Hi all! Enjoy? Yeah… I tried to incorporate a lot of Hisoka and Tsuzuki into this chapter more then anything else, kind of a fill in chapter. Sorry if there wasn't much going on, heh. I felt I needed it though. And sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, just got into a fight with a girl and made up with her yesterday. Her mom still hates me though. Ug. I need friends!_

_I have never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich... Oo_

_(1) For anyone who doesn't know, Ukyo seems to be the name of Muraki's fiancée, unless the manga lied to me. So far she was only mentioned once in the manga. Poor girl, who could put up with Muraki for so long. (Sigh) If anyone has heard a different name from somewhere, sorry, heh, I thought I did my research pretty well, but I coulda made a mistake. My bad._


	9. Trapped

_**Chris**: Hi all, thanks again for the reviews, as I say every chapter._

_Oh, I have an announcement. For anyone that cares, a wonderful reviewer gave me some of her fanart, and it gave me an idea. (By the way, I saved it, thank you! Its on my desktop, lol) If you all want to see some original fanart I created for this fanfiction its on my xanga. Just go to my profile and click on my homepage and it should be the first post, or the date should be Dec 1, 2005. Just scroll down and you will see some pics. Hope you like them! Thank you all again!_

_105 reviews!_

* * *

OO 

Chapter 9

" Tsuzuki!"

Looking up, Tsuzuki smiled, waving at him. The smile faded when he saw Hisoka, racing toward him, something in his hand. He couldn't tell what it was until Hisoka grew closer, putting it in his own hand to inspect it.

A single small strand of silver hair.

" What is that?" He mumbled, already knowing the answer.

" I… I think Muraki got him."

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped and he looked away, gripping the strand of hair in his hand. He didn't even want to think that Soka was with that maniac. And could Muraki know about him? Could he possibly have figured out that Hisoka and Soka were one in the same? Well, it wasn't like it was too hard to figure out.

" Come on, I'm sure we will be able to find him." Hisoka said quietly, not looking Tsuzuki in the eye.

Placing a smile on his face Tsuzuki walked over, putting his hand on the young mans shoulder. Hisoka stared up at him for a moment, an almost look of shock touching his face, before he gently moved the hand off.

" Let's go."

Nodding, Tsuzuki took out a fuda, summoning the small white calling bird. The Shinigami took off into the air and disappeared behind several tall buildings.

" There's no way Muraki could have gone far, right." Tsuzuki muttered to himself, brain beginning to work. " And I'm sure this is just another one of Muraki's games."

" But what would he want with Soka? I mean, Soka doesn't even know about what Muraki has done…"

Imagines flashed in his mind and Hisoka's eyes went wide. " You don't think Muraki could be… could be attacking Soka like he had… like he had me, right?"

The same thoughts seemed to have already gone into Tsuzuki's, but he shook his head. " I don't think so, not this time. I have this feeling."

Nodding silently Hisoka started down the road, walking next to the older man. He was just hoping Tsuzuki was right.

OO

Soka groaned, eyes slowly opening. The world around him seemed to spin as he tried to sit up, a headache forming at the sides of his head. Finally he managed to get up on his knees, hands reaching out and grasping the first thing he saw.

Around him the room was dark, just enough light seeping in to allow his eyes to get acclimated. He could see several large items, what looked liked boxes, and could hear beeping in the background.

Something moved, and what sounded like a large piece of machinery started up. Despite himself Soka inched forward, trying to see further into the room.

The lights turned on. Squeaking in fright and slight pain from the sudden change of his surrounding darkness Soka backed off, tripping over his own feet and falling back, hitting against cold metal bars. At least he could see now…

He was in some sort of small cage in the corner of a very large room. The things he once thought were boxes looked like gigantic machines, all beeping and whirring around him, blinking with several odd colors. At the far end of the room a giant door had opened, and in strolled the man in white.

_' Muraki…'_

" Mister!" He called out, trying to squeeze through the bars, but only succeeding in getting his shoulder out. " Mister, please! Let me out!"

The man seemed to ignore him and walk by, throwing his large white trench coat on a machine behind him. He strolled away, barely noticing the small body that fallowed as best as possible in the small metal box. At least, that's what Soka though.

" You know child." Muraki finally said, stopping, back still turned to him. " I have many goals in life. One of which it seems I will never gain. Do you know why?"

Soka, too afraid to answer, shook his head, backing up again, until his back hit the wall. He sat down and curled up, watching the man from half covered eyes.

" Because…" Suddenly Muraki was in front of the cage, holding onto the bars. " Because of you my child."

Soka still didn't utter a word.

" You child, your adult self, has stopped me in all attempts. No, the last attempt may not have worked, that Tsuzuki got a good hit in with his wretched little knife, but all other actions were stopped because you just had to be there at that one moment!"

Squeaking, Hisoka curled tighter. He couldn't understand, and didn't even try. Seeing this, Muraki put on a while and relaxed his hold on the bars.

" No, why am I yelling at you my child, it wasn't entirely your fault, you don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" Releasing his hold, he turned his back again, walking away. " No… it's not your fault, but you will help me."

" How?" Soka finally asked, a small flash of bravery entering him as he saw the scary man walking away from him slightly.

And then the man laughed, hands clenched, a laugh that brought chills down his spine. He continued to laugh, shoulders shaking, the voice echoing in the large room. He turned back around, grinning madly.

The lights turned off.

OO

Watari was walking down the road, hands stuffed in his pockets, 003 perched on his shoulder and sleeping soundly, though how she could with him bouncing around was beyond anyone's imagination. He watched people walk by, and got some odd stares from some that even noticed him. He didn't mind though, he loved being able to be seen by other people, it was like he was alive again.

Though he figured they were staring at him because he had an owl on his shoulder.

Normal people didn't do that…

With a deep sigh he brought his arms up, stretching. The wind around him blew his golden hair into his face, blocking his view of the world.

_' Ah, to be alive and free!'_

It had been getting stuffing in his lab, and although he loved his beakers and test tubes as much as the next person, he needed some time outside. His pale skin told everyone that. And 003 was getting edgy being cramped without sunlight and new area's to explore.

In all reality he was supposed to be looking for Soka, and so as not to look abnormal he was dressed out of his normal attire. A long sleeve turtleneck and jeans seemed to fit him well, and he looked a lot like the people he walked by.

_' Now where could that child have gone off to?'_

He had his suspicions. He had worked with children before, in the past, and knew about their over trustfulness. Soka would have probably gone with anyone who gave him the slightest bit of attention, and that worried him. He didn't want the child to fall into the wrong hands.

_' Though his empathy should be able to allow him to see who to go with an who to not…'_

But even then, anyone can hide their true emotions. It wasn't too difficult, and if anyone were a master at thievery then they would know how to do it well. Now they just had to hope that that wasn't the case.

Suddenly something grabbed him by the hair, yanking him back. Crying out, Watari's hands flew up, grasping a hold of his attacker by the wrists, trying to wrench him off, but the grip only tightened. The individual pulled him into an alley, pinning his chest against the stone wall, trapping him so he couldn't turn around.

" Hello Mr. Scientist." A maniacal voice reached his ear. " Your going to come alone for the ride."

Slipping his wrist out from the man grip Watari turned around, only to come face to face with Muraki. The devilish one grinned, fist coming up and hitting the young man in the face, the back of his skull slamming into the wall.

He could just make out the sound of laughter as he slid to the ground, world spinning, and finally going black.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: This one was a bit short, sorry folks, I tried to make it longer, lol. Actually, this isnt the original. I mentioned how I got a medium review about how Hisoka was a bit OOC (which as I mentioned was not a bad thing...) And someone took it the wrong way and thought I was complaining. (Sighs) Truely, I'm not, frankly I couldnt care, lol, all I was saying was that if I was doing so I apoligize. Hmm... people are sensitive... which too isnt a bad thing. (Dont hurt me people!) -LOL- So, in any case, thank you all for reading. And please dont take what I say badly, as I said in the first copy, I was due for some critique... Hmm..._

_See you next time! Woot!_


	10. My Soul

_**Chris**: Wow… I haven't updated in a few days, sorry folks! Well, I got into a bit of an argument with a friend's mom, actually my best friends mom, and she thinks I'm a horrible influence, blah blah blah, and suddenly my best friend hated me. Well, she showed up at my doorstep over the weekend and Ive been spending time with her. Sorry everyone! I feel bad, lol. Thanks for all the reviews though while I was away. Woot!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Holy crap!)**

Hisoka walked, hands shoved deep into his pockets, and stared at the ground, barely focusing on where he was going. He shoved by people, but they paid no attention to him, the streets were crowded and he wasn't the only one running people over.

_' Why… why am I so worried?'_

He honestly couldn't answer himself. At first he wanted to be happy, glad to be rid of that brat, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Everything seemed to crash down on him, and his worry became fear. If Muraki had him, he could do anything.

_' Do you know the murderers rule?'_

Shaking his head he continued forward, his steps quickening. Around him the air seemed to chill. Bringing up his hands he began to rub his coated arms, and yet no heat seemed to enter his small body.

Suddenly it was as if everything around him stopped. Eyes going wide, Hisoka turned, a laughter filling his ears.

And there stood Muraki, in a small alley, almost completely hidden, holding onto Watari by the hair. Hisoka watched, too numb to move, as the blonde man turned and was punched in the face, hitting against the brick wall hard and falling to the ground.

And that laugh again.

Finally it seemed as if his legs began to move, and Hisoka raced forward, dashing across the street. Muraki must have noticed him, because he looked in his direction and smirked. Screeching to a stop, merely 4 meters away, Hisoka glared at the attacker.

" Muraki!" He yelled. " Leave Watari alone!"

The older man just smiled, hand coming up to brush away small strands of silver hair. " And why would I do something like that, just because you asked me?"

" What do you want with Watari, and where is Soka!"

Before he realized it Muraki was in front of him, hand coming up to brush his cheek, the smirk still on his lips. His fingers trailed down, lifting up the boys chin.

" Well boy, I don't think it's much of your business."

Hisoka slapped away the hand and hissed, backing away from the man. He held his fists before him, ready to strike at a given notice. The older man backed off, hands coming up in mock defense. Turning around, he picked up the scientist and threw him over his shoulder.

" Put him down!"

With a wave away Muraki disappeared, leaving the bewildered teen alone in the alley.

OO

Soka cried and screamed, kicked and punched, and literally threw himself up against the metal bars, but to no avail. Sitting back, the young boy gasped for breath.

_' No way out…'_

Tears formed in his eyes, and he rubbed at them fiercely. This was no time to cry, mommy and daddy wouldn't like it if he cried, they would want him to be strong.

But it was dark, and the man scared him. His look, like laugh, everything. He was unlike anything Soka had ever felt before. He had a dark sensation around him, an evil feel. And that was what scared him most.

Slowly he sat up and ran at the bars again, slamming against them. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept trying, he would find a way.

Plus, he could hear another mans voice in the distance.

OO

Watari groaned, staring at the test tubes and items in front of him. Sure they weren't his, but he could deal, right?

He had to.

Less then a half an hour ago he had woken up in a dark and cold room, what looked like a giant lab, and was, in fact, a giant lab. (He loved being right). Everything seemed normal, except for a small piece of wiring jammed in his wrist that he could take off, and the cursed headache he was forced to deal with. And then Muraki had walked in.

For all his life he had never felt such pain as when Muraki pressed that small button in his hand. It was like a fire was running up his arm and entering his body, and just wouldn't release him. The tried to cry out, tried to rip the thing from his wrist, but it just wouldn't budge. And all that bastard did was snicker.

" Make me a potion that will steal the soul." Was all he said.

And there he was, in front of a table filled with science, and he couldn't do anything but wince and rub his sore wrist. His ankle was chained to a wall close by, so he couldn't run away, not that there was anywhere to go. The place had a bolted door, and only those with a card key could get in.

_' Steal the soul huh?'_

He couldn't only imagine what he wanted with something like that, and the thought made him shutter. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

003 perched herself on his shoulder, hooting softly into his ear and trying to rub up against him. With a small smile on his face he began to pet her softly.

" Don't worry hun." He mumbled. " We'll get out of here…"

OO

" Are you sure that's what you saw?" Tsuzuki asked for the fourth time as he and Hisoka ran down the road.

A few moments ago Hisoka had run to him, out of breath, talking about Muraki and Watari and kidnapping. He couldn't understand the boy at first, but finally made him calm down. Now they were headed to the scene of the crime, ready to find anything that would tell them the whereabouts of their friend.

" Yeah, of course! God why do you have to keep asking!"

Ignoring him, the picked up his pace, long legs sending him far. Before long he could feel himself getting out of breath. And yet, oddly enough, Hisoka was right behind him.

" Is this it?"

" Yeah."

The alley was void of any life, and nothing seemed to stir. Only a few piles of garbage. The two looked up and down, left and right, for anything that might give them a clue. Unfortunately nothing.

" Wait, Hisoka, look at this."

Hisoka walked over, looking at the small piece of paper in his hands, and smiled.

" Bingo."

OO

Soka winced, feeling the bars against the sides of his head, and yet he pulled harder. His whole body, except head, was able to squeeze through the bars, and now it was just this last little piece.

" Only… a… little… bit…"

Finally his head popped out, sending him tumbling to the floor. Shaking it violently he slowly stood, feeling the headache coming on.

_' Now where do I go?'_

He could have sword he heard Uncle Watari's voice, but couldn't understand why he could be there, of all places. But all he could do was look, right? So, standing up and searching around, he noticed the bookcase.

He knew he promised Tsuzuki… but this was important. So, walking over, he began to climb.

OO

Throwing another vile down Watari sighed in defeat. It had taken him practically all night, but finally, he had created something that might work, not that he would test it. In his hands, a bottle of blue liquid. On his shoulder 003 hooted and rubbed against him. Closing his eyes he leaned against the table, groaning.

_' Why, why would he want such a thing? Is he after Tsuzuki again?'_

Something above him creaked. Dropping the bottle Watari looked up, eyes searching the ceiling, when he spotted something fall. Instinctively he dived, legged getting caught in the shackled, but grabbed the body anyways.

" Soka!" He cried in shock.

The child looked at him, eyes wide, and smiled large, wrapping his arms around the older man. Standing and rubbing his sore ankle, he held him close.

" Uncle Watari, I want to get out of here." The child mumbled.

Watari smiled. " I know, hey… do you think you could get this shackle off?"

Grabbing a small vile he handed it to the child, who walked over to the wall and poured it onto the metal. Within seconds the gray solid began to bubble and melt.

" Now come on!"

Just as he was about to scoop Soka up a shadow formed behind him, hitting him on the side of the head, causing him to tumble. Scrambling to his knee's he picked up Soka protectively in his arms and glared at Muraki, who had appeared in front of them.

" Trying to get away?" He smirked.

The man lifted up the bottle, causing Watari to gasp. It had fallen out of his hands!

Just as the young scientist was about to run the other way Muraki opened the vile, throwing the liquid onto the two.

The two didn't have the time to yell or cry out in pain, for as soon as the liquid hit them they crumpled to the floor.

Unmoving.

* * *

OO

_**Chris**: THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'm sorry, lol. I'm kinda sick, heh. Well, hopefully my next chapter wont take so long. Eep. I feel guilty. Heh. Well all, I'm going Christmas shopping soon, so wish me luck and hope that no evil people stole all the gifts! Argh. Now I'm babbling. Umm… ok then, just review!_

_See you next time!_


	11. In The Home

_**Chris**: Hello again all… Did my shopping, and got the video game I wanted (Gave it to my girl Sa, but she knows I love it so she will let me borrow it, lol) and suddenly got mauled by a girl saying she knew who I was from school and knew I was the one making this fanfic… then asked me out and said I was " really cute"… Needless to say it was very interesting, lmao, but did not go over well with Sa who pointed to the collar on my neck (I'm not lying about this people, scary as that may be Oo) which reads " Ownership of Sa"… So yeah… thanks for the compliment! LOL._

_Oh! By the way, a nice update, Chris is making a Bon and Bon Christmas Special! (Its kinda like a side story, a "what if") It features our loveable Soka and our group during the Christmas season, and will be put online on Christmas eve. So look out for it all! (Hopefully I will be able to make a Bon and Bon for every holiday)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Just as the young scientist was about to run the other way Muraki opened the vile, throwing the liquid onto the two.

The two didn't have the time to yell or cry out in pain, for as soon as the liquid hit them they crumpled to the floor.

Unmoving.

OO

The small piece of paper in Hisoka's hands held a small address, written crudely as if in a rush. It was a long shot, but perhaps Muraki had dropped in it his haste to escape.

He and Tsuzuki ran, not totally sure of their whereabouts. At one point he and Watari had walked these streets, but Hisoka had never paid any attention. So, desperately, they stopped every other person they came across and asked for directions. Unfortunately the task was taking much too much time.

" Maybe we can contact the Gushoshin?" Hisoka offered, skidding to a halt in front of another street and searching for any type of road sign.

" At the moment I have no way of getting a hold of them. Wait!"

Above them the small white demonic bird landed from before, rubbing its head against Tsuzuki's cheek. With a small on his face he threw the bird back into the air, pointing forward.

" Come on, she knows the way!" (Ok, I didn't know if it was male or female, so just nod!)

Hisoka fallowed, feeling his heart pumping in his chest.

_' That must mean they're alright.'_

It had to, right? I mean the bird would have acted differently if they were hurt. It wouldn't be as calm as it seems to be. So they had to be fine.

_' How did this turn into such a mess?'_

Pumping his arms harder Hisoka closed his eyes, listening to his shoes thud against the ground as he ran. It was the same rhythm, over and over, the repeating thudding sound. As long as he concentrated on that, everything would be alright and he would be able to keep going, he wouldn't be filled with such thoughts.

**Thud.**

The road before them cut off, forcing the two men to turn to the left and watch the bird stop in midair, waiting for them to catch up.

**Thud.**

Another turn. Hisoka's mind was spinning; it was almost like he wasn't there.

**Thud.**

Did he really just turn? How far had they gone? Where were they? Why was Tsuzuki stopped? Should he stop as well? Should he breathe?

It took him an extra few seconds to realize why he was having such thoughts, and released the breath that had been held in his throat, gasping for oxygen behind Tsuzuki, who himself seemed perfectly fine. Finally regaining his composure he looked up, eyes fallowing where Tsuzuki's were currently resting.

It was a small home, almost country like, and seemed perfectly normal, down to the small little pink flamingo on the grass in the yard. The ground seemed to be cut, and the stones leading to the porch perfectly clean of any dirt. The house seemed only to be two stories high, a small round window on the upper level.

" Is this it?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Tsuzuki nodded, taking one last look at the piece of paper and walking forward, onto the porch and knocking on the door.

They could hear nothing, no footsteps, no dishes moving, nothing. Breathing again, Tsuzuki put a hand forward, gently pushing the door open. Looking back at Hisoka he walked forward, into the house.

Oddly enough it was very clean and almost homey. They stepped into a small living room, a red couch sitting directly in front of them, a T.V. of to the side on a large cabinet. Above the couch hung a large picture, hanging down just inches from the ceiling.

" Tsuzuki… that's Muraki!"

Just as he had said, the picture hanging was a portrait of the doctor himself, arms around a young woman who leaned against him, smiling. Her large blue eyes seemed to pierce into the men staring. And on her hand, which rested on the doctors' arm, was a diamond ring.

" Do you think…"

Hisoka's eyes wandered away from the picture, looking at the T.V. stand. Around it were several smaller pictures, all holding a picture of Muraki and the woman, some including smaller children or other adults.

Shaking his head Tsuzuki walked into the room next to it. " I don't even want to think about it."

Fallowing example, Hisoka began looking around as well. The address was clear; this was definitely Muraki's place of living.

_' But is Soka and Watari here?'_

Closing his eyes, Hisoka leaned back. Everything seemed to be screwing up, nothing was going right. Why did all this have to happen, couldn't everyone just relax, couldn't the fighting end. It was like he was falling backward an unable to stand again.

Which was exactly what was happening. Eyes shooting open Hisoka opened his mouth to yell out, hands trying to grab onto anything he could. The door behind him must have opened when he rested his weight on it. Just as he thought he was going to slide back and fall Tsuzuki raced over, grabbing onto his wrist.

" Thanks." The teen muttered at he stood straight.

The stairs behind him were dark, leading into what looked like nothingness. Both squinted, trying to get a better look, but failed miserably. Pulling his coat tighter to him Tsuzuki ventured forward, holding onto the rail and walking down the steps.

Around them their steps echoed, loader and loader as they descended. The air seemed to grow thicker, the taste of dirt entering their mouths as they breathed. A cold chill swept through Hisoka and he shuttered, grabbing his shoulders and hugging himself to keep warm.

" Where do you think this goes?"

The older man didn't respond, just continued to walk. Giving up Hisoka fallowed close behind.

In front of them the steps stopped, large golden lights flowing down around them. They stopped, eyes going wide, chin's lifting.

A large metal door stood in front of them, white in color, thousands of small cranks and pulleys around it. A small green box sat next to them, what looked like a key card opening on one side.

" How do we get in?" Hisoka asked, mouth still gaping open.

The older man shook his head and reached into his coat, pulling out a small fuda.

Before he was able to use it though and cranks began to move. Both men took a step back, watching intensely. The doors cracks opened, bright light flooding the room, causing them to shield their eyes.

" Tsuzuki, look!"

In the opening stood the shadows of Watari and Soka, standing there, and staring at them.

Staring.

Unblinking.

Just staring.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Hmm… - Woot! Well, it was rather short, but I hope you enjoyed. Pretty much everything that had to be said was already said above, so in any case I hope some of you check out my Bon and Bon Christmas Special!_

_On another note, I have no idea what Muraki's fiancée looks like, so I didn't give much of a description on her. Maybe sometime I will create a fanfic with her in it, I haven't seen any, and I do have an idea. But I kind wanted to place her in, even for a second, to show that even Muraki has some sort of humanity. Hmm…_

_See you next time!_


	12. My Aqua

_**Chris**: Hmm... not many reviews for the last chapter... Yeah, it was short. T-T Arg. Well, in any case, thank you all for reading, a lot of people viewed it, so that's ok. Thank god for hit counters. In any case I seriously need to quicken this thing up. Hmm. And once again, sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't want the wait to be too long. My bad._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

" Tsuzuki, look!"

In the opening stood the shadows of Watari and Soka, standing there, and staring at them.

Staring.

Unblinking.

Just staring.

Slowing Tsuzuki strode over, fuda in hand, and smiling. " You guys are alright! Oh man, Soka, how we missed you!"

Just when the older man was less then six feet away Watari lifted a hand, aiming it toward him. Tsuzuki stopped, a puzzled look coming across his face, when he saw the light flicker above. Looking up he gave out a gasp, watching the overhead lamps begin to shake and stir, one giving away and falling, smashing onto the ground only inches away from where he was currently standing.

" I wouldn't make any false move my friends." A voice chuckled in the background.

" Muraki!"

With a grin plastered on his face Muraki stepped out from behind the two, one hand coming up and upon Watari's shoulder. He shook his head and tilted his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

" How wonderful of you two to join us." He smiled. " We were wondering when you would show."

Hisoka took a step back, eyes wide. He stared at Soka, at Watari, a shiver going down his spine.

Nothing. Absolute Nothing.

They didn't feel like they had been taken over, they didn't seem possessed, but he knew something wasn't right. THEY weren't right. It was almost like they were an empty shell of their former selves.

Suddenly Watari dived, getting Hisoka right in the gut and causing both to topple over. Before Hisoka could react the older man wrapped his arms around his arms and waist, lifting his think body into the air. Hisoka cried out as he began to squeeze, feeling his ribs tightening under the hard grip.

Tsuzuki spun, and was about to make a move when he saw Muraki step over, one finger waving in his direction. " No no no you." He laughed.

" What have you done to them?" Tsuzuki hissed.

The doctor shrugged, that smile still on his face. " Who knows, right? Come, let's talk."

Reluctantly Tsuzuki fallowed as he watched Muraki lift up Soka into his arms, rub his cheek gently. Balling his fists the fuda user looked back. Watari still held Hisoka in his grasp, the boy gasping for breath, wincing in pain.

The men walked into the lab, past the dark machines and foreboding looking boxes and shadows. Tsuzuki had to duck several times from falling wires and such. Every once in a while a damp smell would enter his senses, causing him to bring up his hand and cover his nose. From behind it looked as if the scientist didn't even notice.

" Take a look."

Tsuzuki stared up, face unchanging, at the head of Saki, Muraki's brother. He remember a while ago, during the Kyoto incident, he had been there, but he didn't remember all that much. Only that he had seen the face before, and it didn't bother him much now. It still looked creepy though, and he couldn't shake the chill.

" You see Tsuzuki, I need him alive again." The older man whispered. " And yet you have thwarted my plan every time. But I've found a new way."

With much force Tsuzuki felt himself hit in the chest, the palm pushing him down into a large metal chair. Just as he was about to stand metal wires whipped out, wrapping around his body and pinning him.

" What are you doing!" He hissed, trying to claw his way out.

" You see Tsuzuki, I don't need you anymore, I've found a new way, but I want you to witness it all."

Turning around, Muraki looked over at Hisoka, who was still under Watari's hold. Slowly he slipped out a small bottle of liquid from his pocket, walking over and holding it out to the boy.

" Look, don't you see, its that key!"

" Your crazy!" Hisoka spat, glaring darkly at him and looked away.

Never changing expression Muraki opened the bottle and took a smell, eyes closing as if in a sudden feel of ecstasy. Letting out the breath he had been holding he began to laugh, a dark chilling laugh that seemed to vibrate and echo around the room.

Taking a hold of Hisoka's chin he forced the boys face toward his, pouring the liquid onto his face.

Hisoka screamed.

OO

Hisoka gasped as Muraki's cool fingers grabbed his chin and lifted his face up. The smell of mint wafted into his nose as the older man breathed. Closing his eyes, Hisoka tried desperately to turn his head, but to no avail.

Suddenly a sharp pain, as if his skin was on fire. He opened his mouth, unknowingly screaming as his body twitched. Everything seemed to be spinning and he couldn't think right. Lights and colors blurred his vision, and a jolting cold chill froze his body, sending in more waves of pain.

Then black.

Slowly he opened his eyes, only vaguely aware that the pain had suddenly disappeared, and moaned. One hand came up the brushed away blond locks from his eyes. As carefully as he could he sat up and looked around him.

Everything seemed blue, like a wave of ocean. The colors swept around him like the wind, blowing his hair. His reached up, hand traveling through the foggy like substance, but he felt nothing.

_' Almost like I were in water, and yet I feel no liquid.'_

It didn't occur to him he was nude until at that moment, when he looked down, yet it was not as if it seemed to register. He looked down at his lower torso, and although he was bare, seemed sexless. But, as if there was an empty void in his mind, he ignored the fact, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Looking up, Hisoka pushed up with his feet, and felt himself sore into the blue abyss, like he was flying. The cool air drifted by him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft feel.

_' So this is what it is like…'_

Could he be dead? Could that be true? He was a Shinigami, could he actually die? Perhaps.

With a contented sigh he spun onto his back and floated, staring up into the aqua. It was as if all worries in the world had drifted away from his mind and he was at peace.

_' At last.'_

Someone was there. Opening his eyes he stared straight, body standing. He squinted his emerald eyes and tried to look past the liquid air.

_' It can't be?'_

There floated the figure of Watari, soaring gently, eyes closed, golden hair swimming around him. He, like Hisoka, was bare bodied, and once again nothing registered. Kicking, Hisoka reached outward, and blinking once, was next to the older man.

" Watari!" He called, taking the mans shoulders and shaking him gently. He could hear his voice, and yet didn't know if he was speaking or not, the words dancing around his mind and echoing. " Wake up, please!"

The scientists' eyes opened and his head turned to look at Hisoka, blinking a few times. Slowly he sat up and took in the surroundings, finally content on focusing on the smaller boy.

" What's going on?"

" I don't know, I thought you could tell me."

Someone was behind him. Turning, Hisoka bent down, picking up the small body of Soka, who staring up at him, eyes filled with tears, and clung on his shoulders.

" Mommy!"

He was going to react, going to scold the child for uttering such nonsense, but instead hushed and patted the child on the back. With his free hand he held him closer, rocking him.

" Its ok, hush now."

" Where are we?" Watari asked again, taking more glances at their scenery.

Hisoka was about to answer, turning his head to do so, when he stopped, eyes going wide. Soka turned as well and clung onto him harder, fingernails digging into him.

" Guys, what's…"

Watari stopped too, staring at the figure in front of them. The man stared, eyes blank, and watched them.

The blank eyes of the man named Saki.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Last chapter was a bust, over 150 people read, only 4 reviews. Hmm. Hopefully this one gets more of a reaction to you all. Thank you for reading at least, and thank you T-chan for reviewing, as well as everyone else. I'm really glad._

_Well, creating a manga with my girl Sa. Hopefully by next post it will be on my website, at least the first few pages. When its up I will tell ya'll._

_See you next time!_


	13. Live Saki!

_**Chris**: For all that don't know, sorry for the time taken for getting this out. I need to go to the hospital tomorrow for some cat scans and such, some problems with my head I guess, so this may take a little longer. I will have the Bon and Bon Christmas special though by Christmas Eve, just like I promised, no matter what. So thank you all for understanding._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Hisoka was about to answer, turning his head to do so, when he stopped, eyes going wide. Soka turned as well and clung onto him harder, fingernails digging into him.

" Guys, what's…"

Watari stopped too, staring at the figure in front of them. The man stared, eyes blank, and watched them.

The blank eyes of the man named Saki.

OO

Tsuzuki struggled against the binds holding him onto the chair, glaring up at the mad doctor. His hissed through his teeth, body twitching back and forth, feeling the wires tear into his skin.

" Why!" He yelled. " Why do you need all three of them, I thought you needed to put him into me, why did you take them! Where are they!"

Muraki looked back at him, the smile plastered on as if it was stuck. As slowly as it seemed he could be he strode toward the jar holding his brother, putting one hand onto it.

" Don't you see…"

Tsuzuki fallowed his gaze, into the deep blue liquid holding the head and spine, eyes squinting.

_' There!'_

Three small gold orbs floated in, huddled together. They were so small Tsuzuki had to lean forward as close as possible to see. The orbs were so tiny, no bigger then a double A battery, and golden in color.

" What are those…"

" Those my friend, are souls. Your friends souls." Muraki explained. " You see, poor Saki refuses to awaken, he needs more then a body. He needs strength, and by absorbing those souls he will be able to live once more!"

Tsuzuki shut his eyes, turning away from the laughing doctor. He had seen the orbs, and could see their golden light slowly fading.

Behind him his hands began to work on the wire.

OO

If he was able Hisoka would have fallen backwards, but because of their position he just stood, eyes large, back straight.

" That's…"

Watari pointed at Saki, mouth agape.

_' He's just as surprised.'_

The figure stood, blank eyes staring at them. He made no movement toward them; his hands lying limply at his hides. His hair swayed behind him, getting in front of his face several times and yet he made no intention of wiping the bangs away.

" What do you want?" Hisoka finally yelled, holding Soka protectively in his arms.

The figure still watched them. Hisoka could feel himself shaking slightly, more out of the sudden chill that flowed through him then fear. It was indeed getting somewhat colder in the aqua area they were currently trapped in.

Slowly Saki lifted up his right hand, bringing it level with his hest and pointed outward. Out of reflex Hisoka turned Soka away, before noticing the mans finger was pointed past him.

" Hisoka, look!"

Turning at Watari's order Hisoka gasped.

He could see outside the watery like substance, could see Tsuzuki sitting in the chair, and Tsuzuki was looking back at them. Floating over Hisoka put one hand up, feeling his hand land on a hard surface in front of him. Tsuzuki turned away, and he could hear the faint laugh of Muraki.

" What's going on!" He hissed, spinning around the face Saki.

His body felt weird. He could feel it getting heavier as he moved. Blinking was becoming more of a task, and he could feel his breath slowing up.

Watari seemed to be having the same problem. He was leaning against the hard surface, arms wrapped around his naked chest, eyes closed.

" Watari, you hands!"

The older man looked down and gasped, bringing his hands in front of his face. He could see Hisoka through them, his fingers as transparent at lit up paper. " My hands…"

In his arms Soka moaned, eyes closed, face buried into his chest. Hisoka held him tighter, rocking him slightly.

" Your trying to take our souls…" Watari mumbled, barely audible. " Aren't you?"

Saki continued to stare, then without warning began to walk toward them as if on the ground. Hisoka held his breath, unable to move, as the apparition came forward…

… and walked by.

" What are you doing?"

The ghostly figure didn't reply, but brought up one hand and placed it onto the glassy surface, staring out. On the outside a large hand covered their viewpoint, but a lone golden ring could be seen.

_' Muraki.'_

Saki stayed standing there, the hand resting on the glass. He put his cheek against it and sighed.

" My brother…" he finally mumbled.

Hisoka could feel himself getting weaker and before he realized it he was on his knee's. The figure of Saki turned to him, stepping over his fallen body and brought a hand down, lifting up his chin.

_' Sad eyes…'_

The last thing Hisoka saw before drifting into a dreamless state was Saki, staring down at him.

Shaking his head.

OO

" And so it's done."

Tsuzuki's head shot up, staring into the jar. The orbs that once floated there were slowly disappearing, until the final one blotted out. His eyes widened and his violently began to struggle, trying desperately to get away.

" Bring them back!" He yelled, voice going hoarse from all the cursing and screaming.

Muraki seemed to ignore him, his head tilting back and mad laughter echoing around the room. He brought up his hands, slamming them against the tank, his forehead hitting the glass. The mans shoulders shook as his voice cackled.

" Come, by brother!"

Tsuzuki watched in horror as the thing in the tank began to move, head jerking side to side, spinal cord whipping around. The thing's squinted eyes opened wider yet still stared for ward as it jerked.

" Come by brother, Saki, live again!"

In his sudden shock Tsuzuki tried to turn backwards, and in his haste he fell, back and chair slamming against the floor. He winced and kicked his feet, spinning the chair to the side. His hands, still bound, twitched and clawed.

Suddenly he stopped, breath catching in his throat. In front of his face was Hisoka's, pale eyes blank and wide in pain and horror. His skin was deathly pale and he could see the bottom of his cheek, which rested on the floor beginning to turn a black and blue color.

_' Hisoka…'_

He always enjoyed his time with the younger boy, no matter their frequent arguments and small chatter. It was easy to say they had become the best of friends.

And now he was gone.

Tsuzuki looked away, fresh tears streaming down his cheek. His gaze settled on the limp backs of Watari and Soka who lay together in a heap.

_' They all counted on me. I was supposed to help them, and now they're…'_

Something screamed. Looking up Tsuzuki turned his head to the side.

Muraki could be seen, glaring up at the object in the container. The head and spinal cord was whipping around violently, as if trying to escape its wire binds. The cold laughed of the insane doctor cried out, rushing into his ears.

The mouth of the head opened and Tsuzuki winced as a load ear-piercing scream could be heard. The spinal cord spun, smacking into the glass and shattering it, striking Muraki in the face and sending him sprawling. Water rushed out and splashed onto Tsuzuki's now shivering body, the man unable to get out of the way in time from being bounded to the chair. Still screaming the head of Saki shook its neck, the cords snapped and dropping him to the floor, the crying limb rolling.

Standing, cheek bleeding profusely, Muraki bent down and picked up the head that was still twitched. Taking one hand he brushed away the wet locks. Tsuzuki watched in horror, still coughing and sputtering. Muraki's expression took a dramatic change though, a frown taking its place, eyes wide, mouth opening, and he suddenly dropped the head, which rolled once more in front of Tsuzuki.

The fuda user saw the screaming heads eyes stop on him and felt his blood freeze.

Then it stopped.

The mouth closed slightly, eyes widening, and finally rolling back into his head. The thrashing cord finally stopped, dropping to the floor with a wet splash.

" No, Saki! Live, live!"

Tsuzuki rolled over, cords on his wrists finally snapped sending him onto his stomach. When his eyes peered up they were once more met with Hisoka.

Who, in return, blinked.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Hi all! Thank you for reading again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest. Heh… needless to say it took me a while. I was writing and every four seconds stood up for went surfing for something online, or working on my Bon and Bon forum. Yes folks, if you wish there is a Bon and Bon forum. Any questions or concerns can be asked there, and I try to visit every hour. (With the way things are going to be tomorrow probably every minute, lol)_

_So once again, thank you for the patience, and keep an eye open for the Bon and Bon Christmas Special!_

_See you next time!_


	14. He Needs to Go

_**Chris**: Hello all, Chris back again. How is everyone? Sorry about the delay, been a nice vacation and I guess I just haven't been up to doing much. Heh. I'm lazy. Well, it seems some people enjoyed my Bon and Bon Christmas Special, which made me happy. Thank you all who looked at it, even more to the reviewers. As I said, anyone wanna give me a chat just check out the Bon and Bon Forum! Heh, per usual, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The mouth closed slightly, eyes widening, and finally rolling back into his head. The thrashing cord finally stopped, dropping to the floor with a wet splash.

" No, Saki! Live, live!"

Tsuzuki rolled over, cords on his wrists finally snapped sending him onto his stomach. When his eyes peered up they were once more met with Hisoka.

Who, in return, blinked.

In a numb shock Tsuzuki reached up and touched the cheek of the young man who lay before him. Hisoka's eyes were wide, darting this way and that, before the initial fear was overwhelmed by his urge to turn over and begin to choke on the water invading his lungs. Sitting up as fast as possible Tsuzuki took his hand and began tapping lightly on Hisoka's back.

" Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Hisoka nodded, pointed toward Soka. " Take care of Him and Watari first."

Nodding, Tsuzuki took the child into his arms, cradling him tightly. Soka coughed, large eyes opening to look into Tsuzuki's. With a smile the fuda user held him tight, taking his hair into his hand and rubbing lightly.

" I'm so glad your ok Soka." He whispered.

The child nodded and clung to him, tears coming to his eyes. Slowly Hisoka and Watari began to stand, each coughing up the foul liquid in their bodies.

Watari wiped his chin and stood straight, brushing away blond wet locks. " Everyone alright?"

" Yeah, we're fine." Hisoka grumbled.

In front of them Muraki stood, blood still flowing freely from his cheek. His body was soaked, hands twitching as he glared at the end on the floor. With a mad look in his eyes he dove, grabbing it and rolling before sitting up. He shook the head, the spinal cord waving with the fierce action, hair shooting away small dribbles of water.

" How, could you! How could you do this to me!" He shrieked.

Slowly Hisoka, Watari, and Tsuzuki made their way toward him, hands up in defense. Turning to look at them Muraki clenched his teeth, backing up as he did so.

"Don't worry." He mumbled, holding the head tightly to him. "I'll get you Tsuzuki, and I will slaughter everyone here! Every one of you!"

Raising his hand, the older man laughed as a swirl of white wind engulfed him. Every one in the vicinity ducked away, elbows coming up to protect their faces as a mock shield. Before their eyes the doctor disappeared, head in all.

"Wow…" Hisoka said, arms coming down and resting by his sides.

The group stayed in silence, staring over at the small child in Tsuzuki's arms. Soka cuddled closer into Tsuzuki's shirt, eyes closed, and before long had drifted off into sleep, content with his "daddy".

"Let's head back." Watari mumbled, turning away and heading up the stairs.

Everyone fallowed, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them.

OO

When they had returned they were welcomes with happiness and greetings. Everyone was thrilled that they were ok, and especially tiny Soka. Everyone hugged and coddled him, giving him candies and such. Soka didn't mind, and took the sweets without a care.

From the background Tatsumi watched, arms folded, eyes peering over his glasses. He was leaning against a desk and stared at the group intently.

"What's wrong?" Came a voice behind him.

Turning to look Tatsumi sighed. Watari shifted so that he too could lean against the wooden frame, hands against it so his body weighed down. His glasses were slipping, slowly nearing the edge of his nose, but he ignored it. The mans coat billowed over the desk, dirty and grimy, most probably from the event that had unfolded mere minutes ago.

"Just thinking." Tatsumi replied. He had his eyes closed, head turned away.

"About?"

"About the child."

That was all that needed to be said. With a sigh Watari turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. He hated to do it, but it needed to be done.

There was no way around it.

OO

Hisoka sat, staring at the child next to him, who slept peacefully on the cot by his bed. They had gotten home mere moments ago, and instantly the young one had made his home on his small little sleeping area. With a sigh the teenager turned away, resting his chin in the palms of his hands.

_' So crazy…'_

Everything that had unfolded, it was like a dream. Of course everything lately seemed like a dream, who would have believed he, Hisoka Kurosaki, would become a shinigami. It was just not something he would have just nodded to in life. But this, this was taking it a bit too far.

The child had been staying with them for a while, and although he hated to admit it, he was slowly getting used to the kid. Yes, it was just himself as a child, but a different himself, if that made any sense. It was Hisoka anymore; the child had created a new personality, and become a new person, Soka. It was official.

Soka mumbled in his sleep and turned on his side, one thumb finding its way into his tiny mouth. The child began sucking slowly, small little noises being created from his throat. Bending down Hisoka brushed away the few blond locks that had fallen into his face. A smile slowly crept on his face and he lifted the child up, waking him.

"What to get something to eat?" He asked.

Soka nodded, a smile coming onto his face. Slowly the two headed into the kitchen, Hisoka placing the boy onto a soft padded table chair. Making his way to the fridge Hisoka opened it wide, feeling the cold chill rush across his face.

"How about ice cream?" came a call toward the boy.

Once again Soka nodded and Hisoka slowly brought out the box of ice cream, placing it on the table. From the corner of his eyes he watched Soka reach over, open the lid, and dip a finger in, savoring the vanilla taste. Putting down two ice cream dishes he began to scoop out the frozen treat.

"How about chocolate?"

Both stopped, looking at one another. They had both yelled the question in unison. Cracking smiles the two laughed, and Hisoka grabbed out the syrup from the fridge and began pouring it on.

"And marshmallow?"

"Sure. How about sprinkles."

"Yeah, and nuts!"

Hisoka couldn't help himself, and before long gave in to the private banter. Who cared right, they were alone. Perhaps he could finally enjoy himself, even for a moment.

OO

Tsuzuki sat on his chair, poking at the writings. The recent event forced him to do extra paperwork, and Hisoka refused to do them, saying that for once Tsuzuki would have to do the work. With a sigh the fuda user placed his cheek on the table, staring at the wall ahead of him.

_'This sucks.'_

He wanted to be home with Hisoka and Soka. They were probably sitting around, enjoying themselves, and watching television or something, all without him.

' Or Hisoka is forcing Soka to work hard labor, like getting him to clean the house or get the paper. He is forcing him in slave work!'

Tsuzuki jumped at his imagination. Could it be true? Grabbing the paperwork Tsuzuki was about to make a mad dash for the door when he ran into the chest of a man, falling to the ground. Rubbing his rear he looked up into the faces of Tatsumi and Watari.

"Move guys!" He cried. "I gotta go save Soka from manual labor!"

"What are you talking about?" Came Watari's deep accent as he moved toward him, making himself comfortable on the local chair in the corner.

"You're letting your imagination run wild."

Shaking his head Tsuzuki stood, brushing himself off. "Fine, but when Soka is sold to Chinese slave laws don't come yelling to me. So why are you guys here anyways, I promise I did the work!"

Watari shook his head, bringing up one hand. "We have to talk to you Tsuzuki."

"About?" A worried look crossed his face. He didn't like conversations that began with 'we gotta talk'.

"Soka."

Placing down the books the older man looked at the blond. "What about him?"

"Well." Tatsumi coughed, resting against the door frame. "Some recent events have occurred, and we all love Soka. You realize this right?"

"Yeah…" He didn't like where this was going.

"Well Tsu, we all adore the little Bon." Watari sighed. "But we're also worried about him."

Tsuzuki sat down on the chair and stared at them. The two didn't seem to want to meet his eyes, instead looking at more amusing or exciting things, such as their feet or the picture on the wall beside them. Watari was wringing his hands, and Tatsumi was biting his lower lip. This was unusual, perhaps not for Watari, but Tatsumi was always calm and strong.

What was wrong?

"Why?"

Watari sighed, standing up. "Soka is just a creation of another dimension, we don't even know if he's real or not. For all we know I reached into a fake world, or Hisoka's memories. We don't know if we changed a timeline, or reversed some thoughts. For all we know we screwed up the entire force of nature."

"What are you trying to say?" Tsuzuki said, quietly, hands clenching the chair's arms.

"Tsuzuki, we need to put Soka back into his own world."

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Well folks, another chapter gone. I think the next chapter will be the last one. I know, short, don't yell at me, lol. Oddly enough this chapter was difficult. I was going to make chapter 14 and 15 one huge chapter, but I wanted it to last just a little bit longer. I always get depressed when I finish a story. Well, the good thing is I'm working on my next Yami No Matsuei fanfiction. So when this one is done make sure to look for my name!_


	15. GoodBye, Or Not?

_**Chris**: Well folks… Last chapter… Not much more to say. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"What are you trying to say?" Tsuzuki said, quietly, hands clenching the chair's arms.

"Tsuzuki, we need to put Soka back into his own world."

Tsuzuki didn't move, didn't utter a word. Slowly he sat back into his chair, body relaxing into it, staring up at the two men. His breath had stopped in his throat, eyes wide. Cautiously Watari stepped over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Tsu? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why?" He finally muttered, hand closing on the arm of the chair. "Why do we have to bring him back, that world is horrible for him! He can't go!"

It was Tatsumi's turn to stand straight. "Yes, none of us want to do it, but the recent event's that have unfolded show us that we must do this. He can't stay here, this isn't his world, and we can't keep him here from it. Who knows, maybe in his world he has loving parent's. We don't know this, but we do know is that he can't stay here."

The world seemed to spin. Relaxing his again Tsuzuki shook his head, trying to stop the images swirling around his vision.

Why, why would they want to send him back? Into a world filled with hate and anger, a world of dismay? Into a place where eventually he will be violated by a man that he had never met before, where he will slowly die the death that no one could deserve. Why would they want to send an innocent child back into such a dark world? It was… it was inhuman!

"But it's not fair!" He cried out, standing. "Why should we! What good would it do? He has been here for weeks, whatever damage that has happened happened. There is nothing we can do now, so why don't we just keep him here, he's happy here! He doesn't even remember his parents!"

"That's another problem Tsu, he doesn't. Don't forget, that's HIS world. He need's to remember them; he needs to know about his own world. He can't stay here Tsuzuki. I'm sorry."

The fuda user stared at Watari for a moment, then turned away. Fist cleanched, he walked out of the office.

"Well," Watari muttered, crossing his arms. "That went better then I thought it would."

"You think?"

OO

As quietly as possible Tsuzuki walked into the house shared by he and Hisoka. As he closed the door he heard the shuffle of a body in the back room moving about, and then rest again. Silently he locked the door, out of pure habit, and dumped off his coat on the local chair.

Across the hall laid Hisoka, the one responsible for all the shuffling. He lay, sleeping contently in the small bed he had gotten for himself.

_'Mine as well let him sleep.'_

Turning, about to sit on the couch, Tsuzuki caught sight of Soka, who had made his bed on the couch. Slowly a smile formed on the older man's face and he walked over, sitting down on the end of the couch, leaning over and staring into the boy's face.

He seemed to calm, so content, so happy. Here he could be whoever he wanted to be, do whatever he wanted to do for the most part. He wasn't hated for unknown things. Why would anyone want to put him back into such a cruel world? The child laying in front of him had the face of an angel, curled up and content in his own little dream world.

_'Which will soon be shattered once we bring him back.'_

Standing, the man took a nearby blanket and draped it over the child, tucking it under him and picking him up gently. Placing him in his arms comfortably he walked down the hall, into Hisoka's room, and sat down, placing the child next to his older counterpart.

"Hey, Hisoka." He whispered, shaking the teenager slightly on the shoulder. "Hisoka, wake up."

The teenager groaned and tried to roll over, but was stopped by Tsuzuki's hand. Facing him he opened one emerald eye and crack, then the other, and slowly sat up. "What?"

"I have to tell you something, come into the living room."

The boy complied, too tired to argue. The two men walked into the room, Hisoka brushing away sleep from his eyes. Sitting down, Tsuzuki began to rub his hands, looking down toward the floor.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka finally asked, sitting beside him.

"We… we have to bring Soka back to his own world."

"What!"

The cry escaped his mouth before he could stop it, body tensing. Instant memories came flooding back, but the boy forced them into his mind once more. Why would they want to send him back? What was the point?

As if reading his mind Tsuzuki looked up to stare him in the eyes. "They think it's dangerous if he stays here, both for our world and for his. They say he doesn't belong, and he belongs with his real parents."

"But why?"

"I… I don't know…"

Both sat in silence, staring at the wooden floor. Finally Hisoka leaned over, if by some sort of comfort or by sheer exhaustion, and laid his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Taken aback, Tsuzuki tensed up for a moment, staring down at him. The teenager didn't move, merely stared, his eyes looking as if his mind was deep in thought and concentration. Relaxing Tsuzuki leaned back, allowing the boy the rest against him. Taking one arm he laid it across the teenagers shoulder and closed his eyes.

From the room a small child stared, listening in on the conversation. When his "parents" had fallen into a sleep he slowly shut the door, leaving them in peace.

OO

The next morning was a tense one. Hisoka sat in the kitchen, not able to look at the child who was eating quietly. Oddly quietly. Finally he looked up at Soka, who was piking at his breakfast with his fork.

"What's wrong?"

The child seemed startled, and looked up quickly, emerald meeting emerald. "Nothing…"

"Your lying, I know you are." Because we're one in the same…

Soka placed down his fork, eyes lowering until his hair cascaded over his eyes, Finally small choked words escaped his lips.

"You don't want me anymore."

Hisoka stopped, dropping his utensil, and stood. Stepping over he bent down and lifted his chin up, staring into the eyes that were already watering with tears.

"Where did you hear this?" He asked, quietly so as not to startle or alert him.

The boy hiccupped, taking one hand and brushing it over his eyes. "Last night, you and daddy were saying how you were going to get rid of me!"

He didn't know what to do. It was one of the many few times where all he could do was sit and stare. How was he supposed to react?

"Do you hate me?"

Shaking his head, Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts. "No! No, I don't hate you, and neither does… neither does daddy."

"You called him daddy."

Sighing, Hisoka forced a smile. "Yes, I called him daddy… Why wouldn't I, we're your… We love you."

Suddenly the child was on him, holding him in a deep hug. Eyes going wide Hisoka stopped in shock, hands up, unknowing of his next move. When he realized the boy was of no harm he relaxed, letting his hands slid over the child's back and hold him tightly.

_'Is this what it feels like to be wanted?'_

Something moved in front of him. Letting go, Hisoka looked up into the face of Tsuzuki, who stared back with blank eyes.

"It's time."

OO

Watari stood in front of the two, staring at their faces as they approached him, child in hand. Soka was crying, or had been, his face and eyes a deep red. Every few seconds he would sniffle, rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

Tsuzuki was looking at the child, hands in pockets. His eyes seemed blank, perhaps too deep in thought to really be able to focus. His head was hung unusually low, and his steps were short, as if trying to delay as much as possible.

Hisoka was the one holding the child in his arms, staring down at him as well. His cheeks were read, his eyes downcast. He held Soka tightly, and they child responded back by burying his head into his chest.

_'This must be very hard for all of them.'_

He knew it. As much as Hisoka didn't want to admit it he loved the child. He didn't want him to leave; he was a part of him. He was what Hisoka could have been, if not the events of his childhood took place. And of course he wanted to cling to that, to cling to a part of him that seemed lost in time.

"Hello." He finally said, placing a warm smile on his face, trying hard to break the mood.

No one responded. Slowly Hisoka let Soka crawl out of his arms, must to the child's dismay. Bending down, Tsuzuki hugged the boy tightly, clinging to him.

"Goodbye Soka." He whispered, and it took much strain for Watari to hear.

"Bye bye Daddy."

And then Hisoka bent down, stealing him from Tsuzuki, holding him in front of him.

"You promise me something." He said, face full of seriousness. "You promise me, no matter what, you will be strong, and know there are people out there who love you, no matter what!"

The child nodded, another sob escaping his lips. Rather roughly Hisoka took him into his embrace, hands clawing into the boy's clothes. Soka did the same. After a few moments Hisoka stood up, turning away.

"Do I have to?" Soka asked, looking downward.

As carefully as possible Watari bent down to his level, a sad smile on his face. "Unfortunately yes. But you always have us, you can always remember us. You need to return to your own world, where you can help others a lot better then you can here."

Soka nodded, probably not understand a word of it, some of it Watari couldn't even take in. Standing, Watari turned around, taking a piece of paper, about half his height, and drawing a large circle in the center.

'This shall be my gate, to send the soul back to where it belongs, into it's own world of happiness and sorrow.'

Turning back he held up the paper, looking at everyone.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Everyone nodded, except of course the child. When he didn't say anything Watari gave a small sad smile, and dropped the paper.

Everyone watch the sheet fall, the circle going over the boy's head. As it dropped on him it continued down, his figure fading into inside of it as if it were some black hole.

And finally, after only seconds, the paper fell to the floor where the child once stood.

Turning, Hisoka put a hand to his mouth, avoiding any stares the other two may give him. He didn't know if they had heard his words, if anyone did, though they probably had, he yelled it out loud enough as the boy was fading into the paper.

I love you Soka.

OO

It had been over a month since Hisoka's past self had been brought back into his own world. Everything had gone back to normal, or as normal as it got in that world. Yes, everyone missed the boy, but thing's had to continue, and work had to be done.

Standing alone in his lab Watari worked away, mixing this and that together. From above OO3 watched, content with where she sat. He whistled away, ignoring the world around him.

"Ug, I can't think of anything!" The scientist cried, taking a piece of paper and pen and drawing some random items, unknown to even him.

After a few moments of the small distraction Watari went to go stand when his chair gave out on him. Letting out a cry he fell back, hand reaching out to grab something, anything to stop his fall. But to no avail. Slipping back Watari slammed on his butt.

_'Wait a moment…'_

Taking a look downward Watari's eyes went wide. His arm was currently half way in the piece of paper he had been doodling on, hand grabbing at something on the other side.

_'What the?'_

Whatever it was grabbed him. With a yelp Watari wrenched his hand out of the whole, a sudden explosion wracking the lab, sending smoke to fill the air. Coughing the man stood, trying to brush away the dust.

Suddenly he stopped, eyes going wide.

"Not again…"

And from the smoke a child's laughter could be heard.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Was that Hisoka? Or could it have been someone else as a child… hmm… Well, who cares, because guess what folks…_

_THE END!_

_Yeppers, this is the last chapter. I am very sad that I finished it off, but yes, it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed, and I expect considering this is the last chapter, to get some good reviews._

_Thank you to all my reviewers, who I fear would have beaten me up had I wasted any more time on this. And thank you to my T-chan, who spent lunch with me, discussing ideas and helping me with my new fanfic. And one more to my Addy, who pressured me countless times to get my butt in gear._

_And on another note, wait for my next Hisoka fanfic, coming out in a few days! It's going to be called "The Darkness Within"._

_See You Next Time!_


End file.
